Tout pour te reconquérir
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: Presque 11 ans plus tard, James Potter fait son grand retour dans le monde sorcier et décide de reconquérir l'homme de sa vie, le second père de son enfant, Severus Snape. Le maître des potions n'arrive pas à y croire, sa némésis est en vie. C'est un veela et il est son compagnon. Comment croire aux paroles de Potter alors qu'il n'a aucun souvenir d'une relation avec le maraudeur ?
1. Le retour d'un fantôme

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter le monde d'Harry Potter à JKR pour écrire ma fanfiction.

 **Titre** : Tout pour te reconquérir

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance/Family

 **Pairing** : James/Severus, Sirius/Remus

 **Résumé** : Presque onze ans plus tard, James Potter fait son grand retour dans le monde sorcier et décide de reconquérir l'homme de sa vie, le second père de son enfant, Severus Snape. Le maître des potions n'arrive pas à y croire, sa némésis est en vie. C'est un veela et il est son compagnon. Comment croire aux paroles de Potter alors qu'il n'a aucun souvenir d'une quelconque relation amoureuse entre eux ? SS/JP. SB/RL

 **Note de l'auteur** : Comme beaucoup aurait pu le constater, je suis une très grande fan du couple James/Severus. Une inconditionnelle et pratiquement dans toutes mes fics, ils sont ensembles donc pour cette nouvelle histoire, bah, la règle ne fait pas exception.

Je dédie cette fic à ma bêta d'amour Miss Homme Enceinte 2. (Ne nie pas, je sais que tu es fan toi aussi du Sev/James).

 **IMPORTANT :** Certains ne le savent peut-être pas mais je reprends tout simplement une fic que j'avais supprimé il y a plusieurs mois du site. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et à ceux qui la connaissent déjà, du moins les premiers chapitres, cela vous permettra de vous remettre dans l'histoire avant d'avoir la suite.

Gros bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **Le retour d'un fantôme**

C'était le banquet final, celui qui annonçait le départ des élèves de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. Il régnait dans la grande salle une joie indescriptible surtout à la table des lions. Ils venaient de remporter la coupe des quatre maisons et le trio d'or ainsi que Neville étaient félicités par leurs camarades de maison.

Ce fut la plus belle soirée qu'Harry eût jamais connue. Il était encore plus heureux que le jour où il avait gagné le match de quidditch, plus heureux que le soir de noël, plus heureux que lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu le troll. Il garderait à jamais le souvenir de ces précieux instants.

Il regarda tout autour de lui et esquissa un sourire. Il était heureux. Il mangea tranquillement, observant ses camarades extérioriser leur joie. Lui, il se contenta d'observer. Harry darda son regard sur la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de Snape. Il sut aussitôt que les sentiments de l'homme n'avaient pas changé à son égard. Mais qu'importe, il devait la vie à son professeur de potions. Aussi détestable soit-il, il avait veillé sur lui et c'était plus que quiconque n'avait jamais fait pour lui. Alors pour remercier son professeur, il leva son verre de jus de citrouille vers lui. Snape accrocha son regard et hocha sèchement la tête. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le professeur McGonagall.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger et discutaient de leurs prochaines vacances. Puis brusquement, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et un grand silence se fit.

Trois silhouettes avancèrent dans la salle. Toutes les trois étaient recouvertes de capes noires avec capuches qui masquaient leurs visages. Les regards se braquèrent sur eux. L'une des personnes s'éloigna du groupe de quelques pas et retira lentement sa capuche.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'éleva dans la salle. Pratiquement tout le monde avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de maison des Gryffondors qui se leva de sa chaise et qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la grande salle.

— Ja…ja…James ? fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Hagrid rattrapa McGonagall dont les jambes flanchèrent alors qu'elle voulut s'approcher de l'homme qui se trouvait au milieu de la grande salle.

Au centre de la salle, un homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux yeux en amande. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier d'un bleu sombre.

Harry se leva et n'osa y croire. Il était sûrement en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il quitta la table des gryffondors et avança d'un pas chancelant vers cet homme, un espoir fou naissant tout au fond de son être. Il chancela jusqu'à l'homme, les yeux tout pleins de larmes. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

— Pa…pa…pa… bafouilla-t-il, la voix raque.

James regarda Harry qui s'avançait vers lui, incertain, les larmes aux yeux. Il put déceler dans le regard de son fils, de l'espoir, de la peur. Peur de croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un cruel mirage. Peur que tout ne s'envole en un instant et que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

Il ouvrit simplement les bras, comme une invitation à s'y blottir, à s'y perdre. Harry ébaucha un pas, puis un second avant de finalement se jeter dans les bras que lui ouvrait l'homme. Il éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait cru mort pendant toute son enfance. Il pleura dans les bras de son père, nicha son nez dans la robe de son papa, respirant à pleins poumons cette odeur troublante, mystérieuse et captivante. Son père.

James resserra son étreinte et posa son nez dans la chevelure ébouriffée de son petit garçon. Enfin. Après toutes ces années, il pouvait enfin le tenir dans ses bras, le toucher et le réconforter. Des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'il tenait fermement Harry dans ses bras.

— Mon fils, murmura-t-il.

Les sanglots d'Harry redoublèrent un peu plus à l'entente de ces mots. A l'entente de cette voix rauque et bien vivante. Son père. Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois avait-il prié le seigneur pour qu'on lui rende ses parents ? Pour qu'il puisse être avec eux juste quelques minutes, quelques secondes, le temps de s'enlacer, de se dire « je t'aime » ?

Personne dans la salle n'osa dire un mot. Ils étaient tous surpris et éberlués par l'apparition soudaine de James Potter. Ils le pensaient et le croyaient tous morts. Vaincu par la main du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Alors où était-il pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi revenir maintenant après tant d'années d'absence ? De faux-semblants ?

Aussitôt, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la grande salle. Toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps. Le vacarme qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant. Tous les élèves se posaient des questions. Même à la table professorale s'éleva un vacarme indescriptible.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et fit taire la salle en moins d'une seconde. Le directeur resta silencieux un long moment et posa son regard sur James qui venait de soulever Harry. Le jeune gryffondor continuait de pleurer tout doucement contre l'épaule de son père et s'était fermement agrippé à lui, de peur de voir son père lui échapper.

Dumbledore demanda aux préfets-en-chefs et à tous les préfets de raccompagner les élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir pour qu'ils puissent préparer leurs valises. Bientôt, le départ.

Il ne resta plus dans la grande salle, que les professeurs, le directeur, quelques fantômes, James, Harry et les deux personnes qui accompagnaient le patriarche de la famille Potter.

Minerva ne tint plus et se précipita vers son ancien élève qu'elle avait cru mort. Au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras comme tout le monde l'avait pensé, Minerva asséna une claque assez puissante sur la joue de l'ancien gryffondor.

James regarda son ancienne directrice de maison, stupéfait, les yeux ronds. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à de telles retrouvailles de la part de la vieille femme. Minerva se mit à sangloter sous les yeux surpris de James puis, elle le prit dans ses bras, enlaçant aussi Harry par la même occasion puisque ce dernier était toujours collé à son père.

— Ne refais plus jamais une telle chose, le réprimanda Minerva en rompant son étreinte.

James sourit et hocha simplement la tête. Hagrid suivit le mouvement du professeur McGonagall et vint étreindre James. Le demi géant sanglota et se moucha bruyamment. Les autres professeurs enlacèrent James et furent heureux de le savoir en vie. Plusieurs d'entre eux pleuraient silencieusement, l'émotion des retrouvailles.

Dumbledore étreignit James et lui donna une tape à l'épaule.

— Je suis heureux de vous savoir en vie, mon garçon. Vraiment heureux.

— Je n'aurai pas pu survivre sans l'aide d'amis précieux, dit James en se tournant vers les deux personnes qui se tenaient derrière lui.

— Qui sont vos amis ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Lorelei et Vladimir, répondit le brun.

Les deux personnes retirèrent leurs capuches pour révéler leurs visages aux personnes encore présentes dans la grande salle. Un homme et une femme. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux. L'homme avait des cheveux d'un blond tirant vers le blanc tandis que la femme avait des cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Presque aussitôt, tous les professeurs voulurent en savoir plus sur l'absence de James. Pourquoi s'était-il fait passer pour mort ? Où était-il pendant toutes ces années ? Que s'était-il donc réellement passé le jour d'Halloween de l'année 1981 ? Lily avait-elle aussi survécu ?

Tant de questions qui ne trouvèrent pas de réponses car James était obnubilé par l'homme qui était assis tout seul, à la table des professeurs. Son regard était braqué sur cet homme qui le fixait en retour. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme à la chevelure de jais et aux yeux d'obsidienne. Seulement pour lui.

Le professeur de potions rompit le contact visuel et se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour sortir de la grande salle.

— Severus, le héla James. Attends !

Le maître des potions se retourna vers sa némésis et lui lança un regard plein de haine.

— Ainsi c'est donc là toute la valeur des gryffondors ? Jouer à cache-cache pendant près de onze ans. Comme c'est pitoyable, lança Severus avec mépris.

— J'ai été dans le coma pendant dix ans et il m'a fallu plusieurs mois avant de retrouver mes pleines capacités mentales et physiques, dit James.

Severus sembla jauger la véracité de ses propos puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le retour soudain de l'ancien gryffondor.

— Où est Lily ?

— Elle est morte, répondit James.

Severus sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois et eut l'impression qu'on venait de le priver d'oxygène. Il avait espéré que Lily serait en vie elle-aussi. Comme il avait vu son ennemi d'enfance, il avait cru que. Pendant quelques minutes, un quart d'heure, il avait nourri le fol espoir de revoir sa Lily, vivante.

Il avait besoin de s'éloigner et de quitter cette salle à tout prix. Il quitterait Poudlard plus tôt que prévu.

— Severus, le retint James par le bras.

Il retira la main de l'ancien gryffondor de son bras et le fusilla du regard. Il était clair que si un regard pouvait tuer, James serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

— Que je sache, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles. De ce fait, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom, cracha le maître des potions.

— Comment suis-je censé appeler mon époux dans ce cas ? l'interrogea James.

— Quoi ?

— Mon époux, Severus. Tu es mon époux.

— Aurais-tu perdu la tête, Potter ? le questionna Severus d'un ton sarcastique.

— Pas que je sache, répondit calmement James.

Dumbledore qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes comme tout le monde décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère en un drame.

— James, mon garçon, vous venez d'arriver. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que…

— J'aimerai être seul avec mon époux et mon fils, le coupa sèchement James.

— James, je ne pense pas que…

— Maintenant, Dumbledore, le coupa à nouveau l'ancien lion.

James avait utilisé un ton froid et avait posé un regard dur sur son ancien directeur d'école.

— Vous n'avez nullement le droit de vous mêler à une histoire de famille et encore moins à une conversation importante entre un veela et son compagnon, dit-il.

La nouvelle du statut de créature magique de James surprit plus d'un. James Potter, un veela ? Et Severus Snape, son compagnon ? Comment cela était-il possible ?

Dumbledore acquiesça et demanda à tous les professeurs de sortir de la salle.

— Nous t'attendrons à l'extérieur, signifia Vladimir.

James hocha la tête et vit ses amis quitter à leur tour la grande salle. Désormais, il ne restait plus que James, Severus et Harry.

— Que me veux-tu Potter ? lui demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

— J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes attentivement sans me couper la parole, je te prie, ébaucha James.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes sornettes et n'ai guère de temps à t'accorder, répliqua Severus.

— Pourtant, il va bien falloir que tu m'écoutes.

— Je ne suis pas ton larbin, Potter, s'énerva le maître des potions.

— Mais par Merlin ! Quand mettras-tu enfin ton mauvais caractère de côté ?! s'exclama James, légèrement agacé.

— Ne m'insulte pas, Potter, siffla Severus entre ses dents.

— Je ne t'insulte pas, protesta James, j'essaie simplement d'avoir une conversation avec toi !

— Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, lança Severus.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

James planta son regard dans celui furieux du maître de potions. Severus ressentit tout d'un coup comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir et toute colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant vis-à-vis de sa némésis se dissipa comme par magie. Il n'y avait plus de colère en lui, juste de la tranquillité.

— Que m'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il, ahuri.

— Je t'ai simplement envoyé une vague d'émotions calmantes, répondit James. Tu es mon compagnon et en tant que veela, il m'est possible de te calmer en utilisant quelques-uns de mes dons.

— Ce n'est pas possible, lâcha Severus, incrédule.

— Tu es mon compagnon, Severus, reprit James d'une voix douce. Et tu es mon époux.

— Tu mens.

— J'ai reçu mon héritage veela à mes dix-huit ans, trois jours avant mon mariage avec Lily. La nouvelle de cet héritage fut un bonheur comme un malheur. Un bonheur car j'avais la chance inouïe presque inespérée de construire ma vie avec la personne qui m'était destinée, avec celle qui était véritablement faite pour moi. Un malheur car cela signifiait que Lily n'était pas la femme de ma vie et que j'allais lui faire de la peine. Ce fut une découverte difficile à assumer, pour elle comme pour moi. Nous avons dû annuler le mariage et même si Lily comprenait mon nouveau statut, elle ne voulut plus me voir. Elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques temps, m'avait-elle dit et je la comprenais. Moi, de mon côté, j'étais perdu. Ma partie veela exaltait de bonheur tandis que mon côté humain était malheureux à l'idée de me séparer de Lily, raconta James.

Harry s'accrocha à la robe de son père et écouta son récit avec attention. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il disait mais apparemment, cela avait un rapport avec son professeur de potions et sa mère. Il préféra rester silencieux. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire lorsqu'on était au milieu d'adultes qui conversaient entre eux.

Il était trop heureux de retrouver son père et pour l'instant, c'était le plus important.

— J'étais amoureux de Lily depuis que j'avais quinze ans alors, comment aurais-je pu renoncer à cet amour même en étant veela ? J'étais complètement perdu et ne savais quoi faire. Il m'était difficile d'ignorer mon côté veela et de retourner auprès de Lily. C'était impossible, poursuivit James.

Severus écouta sa némésis, incapable de l'interrompre ou de quitter cette pièce. Il aurait pu bouger et s'en aller mais au lieu de cela, il restait là, debout en face de Potter. Celui qui avait fait de sa scolarité à Poudlard, un horrible cauchemar.

Malgré cela, il était là à l'écouter, son cœur battant à un rythme presque effréné. C'en était presque douloureux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre en présence de Potter.

— De plus, mon côté veela m'obligeait à retrouver la personne qui m'était destinée et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, je t'ai retrouvé. On s'était croisé sur le chemin de traverse. Lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, j'ai tout de suite su. C'était toi mon compagnon, mon âme sœur, celui qui m'était destiné. Merlin ! J'ai pris peur lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi mon compagnon. J'ai aussitôt transplané et me suis retrouvé chez Lily. Comme toujours, Lily a été bienveillante envers moi et elle m'a rassuré. Elle m'avait donné ton adresse et le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé sur ton perron. Tu m'as accueilli à ta façon avec des phrases cinglantes et sarcastiques comme à l'accoutumée. Puis, lorsque je t'ai annoncé le pourquoi de ma visite, tu m'as simplement donné un coup de poing au visage et tu m'as claqué la porte au nez, continua James.

Severus renifla de dédain et James eut un sourire amusé en repensant à ce jour-là.

— J'avoue que j'imaginais notre rencontre autrement mais…

— Que t'imaginais-tu ? Que j'allais te tomber dans les bras ? railla Severus cinglant.

— Non bien sûr que non, dit James. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Au moins, tu ne m'avais pas rejeté. Car un rejet de ta part aurait signé ma mort. Après avoir essuyé un cuisant échec, je suis retourné voir Lily. Elle a été une très bonne conseillère et je suis retourné le lendemain chez toi. Mais cette fois-ci, avec des fleurs. Tu m'as une fois de plus claqué la porte au nez et je suis revenu te voir chaque jour avec un cadeau. Tu ne me rejetais jamais et c'était ce qui me permettait de persévérer car je commençais sérieusement à broyer du noir. J'avais mal de me faire éconduire à chaque fois ainsi mais je savais pertinemment que je payais quelque part pour mes actions passées. Je t'avais fait souffrir et c'était un juste retour des choses de souffrir à mon tour. J'ai persisté chaque jour et cette séduction a duré quatre mois avant que tu ne daignes me parler. Tu m'as accordé cinq minutes pour te prouver que ce que je te disais était l'entière vérité et non une blague orchestrée de ma part avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas te prouver qui j'étais avec des mots alors je te l'ai simplement montré.

— Que m'as-tu montré ? l'interrogea Severus perplexe.

— Mes ailes, sourit James. À partir de ce moment, tu as reconsidéré mes actes et tu m'as accordé peu à peu ta confiance. De surcroît, tu commençais à te sentir mal loin de moi et les symptômes du manque se faisaient ressentir. Nous devions former le lien pour être enfin unis. Mais avec ta carrière de mangemort, les choses furent un peu plus compliquées car Voldemort ne devait pas apprendre que j'étais un veela et encore moins que tu étais mon compagnon. Tu t'es alors décidé à rejoindre l'ordre du phénix pour moi et avec Dumbledore, vous aviez décidé que tu espionnerais pour l'ordre. J'étais bien sûr contre cette idée mais tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête alors j'ai dû abdiquer. Il nous a aussi fallu garder notre relation secrète alors, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, nous avions décidé de faire croire au monde que je m'étais mariée à Lily. Personne n'était au courant de la supercherie, sauf Dumbledore. Même mes amis n'en savaient rien car tu ne souhaitais pas les mettre au courant.

James marqua une pause et se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment il allait raconter la suite de l'histoire. Il appréhendait ce moment depuis des mois et ne supporterait pas un rejet de la part de son compagnon, pas après tant de temps passé loin l'un de l'autre.

— Ensuite, le pressa Severus impatient.

— Ensuite, tu es tombé enceint, reprit James.

— Quoi ? s'écria le maître des potions.

— Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant qu'il est possible pour le compagnon d'un veela de porter des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda James d'un ton moqueur.

— Je ne suis pas un idiot, Potter. Bien sûr que je le sais, expectora-t-il.

James ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. Severus et sa mauvaise foi. C'était incroyable de voir combien il était resté le même après toutes ces années.

— Tu es tombé enceint et la nouvelle ne t'a pas fait très plaisir tandis que moi j'étais impatient d'accueillir notre enfant. Tu ne voulais pas garder le bébé et souhaitais avorter car c'était bien trop dangereux pour nous et surtout pour toi d'avoir un enfant à une période aussi cruciale de la guerre. On s'est violemment disputé tous les deux. Tu voulais continuer à espionner pour l'ordre alors que moi, je souhaitais que tu cesses de mettre ta vie en péril et la mienne par la même occasion. Car, si tu mourrais, moi aussi je te suivrais. Ce fut Lily qui nous permit de régler nos conflits. Comme toujours, elle fut la voix de la raison. Lily était une femme très intelligente et douée en sortilèges. Elle avait trouvé un sort qui permettait de transférer l'embryon qui se trouvait dans ton ventre dans le sien.

Severus regarda James, les yeux ronds. C'était impossible. Il dévisagea sa némésis pour détecter le moindre mensonge, la moindre supercherie mais il n'y trouva rien. Il avait l'air et paraissait sincère. Severus secoua la tête et se pinça le nez d'un air las. À peine James venait-il de revenir d'entre les morts qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air.

— C'est impossible, fit Severus en secouant la tête.

— Lily a porté notre bébé dans son ventre pour te permettre de continuer à espionner pour l'ordre et aussi pour que nous ayons notre enfant car même si tu n'osais pas l'avouer, tu ne voulais pas perdre notre bébé. Grâce à Lily, nous avons pu avoir un enfant, un garçon. Nous avons pu fonder une famille, Severus, enchaîna James.

— Fadaises !

— Harry est notre fils, Severus.

— Il a les yeux de Lily, argua le maître des potions.

— C'est normal puisqu'il a été porté par Lily. Il a reçu quelques attributs de sa mère porteuse, répliqua James.

— Tu mens.

— Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? questionna James, incrédule.

— Pour me faire du mal, répondit Severus dans un murmure.

— Te faire du mal ? répéta James abasourdi. Crois-tu réellement que je mentirais sur quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Que je mentirais alors que mon fils est le principal concerné ?

— Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Pourquoi ? s'énerva Severus.

Harry s'était figé à l'annonce de son père. Il était le fils de Snape ?! Ce n'était pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Son père et un autre homme ? Il était perdu et complètement dérouté. Et puis, c'était quoi cette histoire de veela et de compagnon ? Il avait besoin d'explications, de comprendre.

— Parce que tu as perdu la mémoire. Un mois après l'anniversaire des un an d'Harry, tu as fait une chute. Tu es tombé d'un balai et tu as oublié les souvenirs de notre vie à deux. De notre vie de famille. Tu m'avais effacé de ta mémoire. Du moins, tu avais oublié que nous étions désormais un couple et que nous avions un enfant ensembles, expliqua James. Les médicomages m'avaient conseillé de te laisser un peu de temps. Que les souvenirs te reviendront doucement et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas te brusquer. Dumbledore m'avait conseillé de ne pas t'approcher pour l'instant et que c'était mieux ainsi pour toi car Voldemort commençait à avoir des doutes. Puis quelques temps plus tard, tu informes Dumbledore de la menace qui plane sur Lily, Harry et moi. Tu avais donné une partie de la prophétie à Voldemort et il s'était mis en quête de tuer Harry ainsi que Neville. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. Alice et Franck ont été attaqués par des mangemorts et Lily et moi avions été attaqués par Voldemort. J'avais demandé à Lily de fuir avec Harry tandis que je retenais Voldemort. Tous les deux, nous avions engagé un duel et comme tu t'en doutes, je l'ai perdu et il a tué Lily.

— Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? l'interrogea Severus, décontenancé. Je t'ai vu mort.

— J'ai survécu grâce à mon sang de veela, répondit James. D'autres veelas ont senti que j'étais en danger de mort grâce au lien particulier qui nous lie tous les uns aux autres. Vladimir est venu à mon secours avec sa compagne Lorelei car ils étaient plus proches de moi. Lorelei est douée en métamorphose, elle a pu créer une copie morte de moi et ils m'ont recueilli tous les deux chez eux. Avec l'aide d'autres veelas et vélanes, ils ont tout tenté pour me sauver car j'étais sur le point de mourir. Je suis resté dans le coma pendant pratiquement dix ans.

— Je…C'est…c'est…impossible…je… bafouilla Severus.

Il ne pouvait et ne voulait y croire. Ce n'était pas possible. James était en train de lui mentir. Il lui racontait des sornettes. Il secoua la tête, confus et perdu. Où était la vérité dans toute cette histoire ? Pourquoi, si Dumbledore le savait, n'avait-il rien dit ? Il avait eu dix ans, presque onze ans pour le faire. Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé d'une liaison amoureuse qu'il aurait entretenue avec Potter ? Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi Albus ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? questionna Severus, suspicieux.

— Pourquoi a-t-il permis qu'on enferme Sirius à Azkaban sans aucune forme de procès alors qu'il était et est le président du magenmagot ? rétorqua James.

— Black a assassiné douze moldus et Pettigrow. Il était le gardien de votre secret.

— Nous avons changé de gardien de secret à la dernière minute. Peter fut celui qu'on choisit, confia James. Sirius était innocent. Il est innocent.

— Salazar !

Severus ne portait pas Black dans son cœur. On pourrait même dire qu'il le haïssait du plus profond de son être. Mais de là, à l'accuser pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, il en aurait été incapable. Et apprendre que Black n'était en rien responsable du meurtre de ces douze moldus et qu'il avait passé dix ans, bientôt onze ans en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et qui n'avait pas été jugé, était juste ignoble. Même lui, n'aurait pu se permettre d'être aussi vil et méchant envers son ennemi d'enfance.

Black lui avait pourri l'existence lorsqu'il était à Poudlard avec Potter et sa bande mais il avait su se défendre d'eux. C'était un quatre contre un mais il avait su répliquer aux attaques de ses adversaires et quelque part, ils lui avaient permis d'être un excellent duelliste.

— Et Pettigrow ? s'enquit Severus.

— En train de se terrer quelque part comme le sal rat qu'il a toujours été, cracha James.

Severus ne sut quoi répondre ni quoi dire. Il était bien trop bouleversé par les révélations de James qu'il en resta pantois et quelque peu déconcerté. Il avait besoin de souffler un instant. De prendre l'air et de repenser à ce que James venait de lui dire. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu dans cette histoire. Lui, compagnon d'un veela ? Il avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar éveillé.

Il posa son regard sur le dos d'Harry et sentit brusquement son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Il avait horriblement mal tout d'un coup. Il y avait comme une boule qui se formait lentement au creux de sa gorge. Une boule qui s'enflait, étouffante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et se sentait coupable de ne pas s'en souvenir. C'était horrible comme sensation.

Le jeune Potter avait tout entendu, il le savait. Le gamin était avec eux depuis le début de leur conversation. James n'avait pas écarté le gamin parce qu'il souhaitait qu'il entende ce qu'il aurait à lui dire.

Il était quoi alors pour cet enfant ? Pour ce gamin qu'il détestait pour ressembler autant à son père et qui avait hérité des yeux si semblable de Lily ? Sa mère ? Un second père ? Comment allait évoluer leur relation alors qu'ils avaient passé toute une année à se détester ? Comment faire fi de sa haine et effacer les sentiments qu'il avait pour Lily ? Nul doute qu'il aimait toujours autant sa meilleure amie.

Il était perdu et ne savait plus qui croire ou qui écouter. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien dit. Pourquoi ?

— Severus ?

— J'ai besoin de preuves, Potter. Comment pourrais-je croire en tes paroles après tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre durant ma scolarité ? Prouve-moi que tu es un veela et que je suis bel et bien ton compagnon. Prouve-moi tes dires, exigea le maître des potions.

James sourit. Il savait que tôt ou tard, l'homme exigerait de lui des preuves. Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la chevelure noire de son fils. Il déposa Harry sur le sol et retira d'un simple geste sa cape ainsi que sa robe de sorcier. Puis, il déploya ses ailes de veela sous le regard éberlué d'Harry et celui interdit du professeur de potions.

— Un veela ne peut montrer ses ailes qu'à son âme sœur, dit James.

— Il y a ton rejeton dans la pièce, fit remarquer Severus d'un air triomphant.

— Ce n'est pas mon rejeton mais notre fils, le corrigea froidement l'ancien gryffondor. Et comme je viens de le dire, il est notre enfant. Il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'il voie mes ailes.

— Soit ! fit Severus, irrité. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

— Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Severus, sourcils froncés.

— Nous devons reformer le lien. Maintenant que je suis de nouveau en pleine possession de mes capacités, je suis à même capable de remplir mes devoirs de veela et toi de compagnon. Nous avons été séparés bien trop longtemps et même si le lien a pris en considération mes problèmes de santé, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Plus tu te tiendras éloigné de moi et plus tu en souffriras, répondit James.

— Il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi ! s'époumona Severus.

— Évite de nous infliger des souffrances inutiles et viens me retrouver à cette adresse, dit l'ancien gryffondor qui lui remit un bout de parchemin.

James prit de nouveau Harry dans ses bras et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle. Avant de quitter la salle, il se retourna vers le professeur de potions.

— Au fait ! Je ferai tout pour te reconquérir, lança-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de quitter définitivement la grande salle.

Severus cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de cauchemarder.


	2. Les souvenirs de la pensine

**Note de l'auteure :** Je remercie ma bêta d'amour Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour sa correction.

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **77Hildegard :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup. Oui, ça va. Je suis prête pour un nouveau et j'espère cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus long. À très bientôt !

 **Astrea :** Coucou ! Ne t'en fais pas, ton commentaire est très apprécié et sens-toi libre de me parler sans aucune retenue. Je comprends ton point de vue et j'admets avoir zappé le monde autour d'eux. À très vite !

 **Lorina :** Oui, je sais que c'était ta préférée et au moment où je l'ai retiré du site j'avais pensé la modifier mais en la relisant, j'ai constaté que j'aurais fait une belle erreur car je l'aime bien comme ça. Je suis heureuse de te rendre à nouveau heureuse. :p

 **Adenoide :** Tu as tout à fait raison. Et malheureusement même dans les livres, Dumby a toujours agi à dessein. C'est un être aussi retors que Voldy. Certainement pire car Voldemort a au moins le mérite d'être clair dans ses intentions.

 **Guest 1 :** Merci pour le commentaire.

 **Juliana :** Salut ma belle ! Et moi contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire. Bises.

 **Guest 2 :** Bienvenue parmi nous. Oui, je publierais prochainement d'autres chapitres dans la semaine. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kiss.

* * *

 **Tout pour te reconquérir**

.

.

Chapitre 2

 **Les souvenirs de la pensine**

.

.

Harry dévisagea son père, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était si beau pour être vrai ! Il observa son père, incapable de contrôler les tremblements de son corps. Il avait si peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il finisse par se réveiller dans le dortoir des gryffondors, tout seul. Sans la présence de son père à ses côtés.

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui noisette de son père et ce qu'il y vit, le rassura aussitôt. Il ferma les paupières un instant pour tenter de recouvrer son calme.

James posa une main sur la joue de son fils et la caressa avec douceur et tendresse.

— Je suis bien là, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Et je te promets que je ne partirai jamais. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul.

— Promis ? demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée.

— Je te le promets.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de son père et il sanglota tout doucement sur James. Son père était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait véritablement à ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il serait si heureux. Que son cœur pouvait exploser de tant de bonheur. Il ne pensait pas que cela soit permis d'être aussi heureux.

James resserra son étreinte sur son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure en bataille. Il respira le parfum de son petit garçon et sentit son cœur de se gonfler de joie et d'allégresse. Il était enfin auprès de son enfant. Pendant toute sa convalescence, il n'avait fait que penser à Harry et à son époux. Il avait redoublé d'effort pour se rétablir le plus vite possible. Pour avoir la chance de les avoir à nouveau près de lui.

Lorsqu'il apprit qu'Harry vivait chez la sœur de Lily et que Severus semblait ne pas être au courant qu'il était la mère d'Harry. Il avait cru voir rouge. Son fils avait été élevé par Pétunia. Cette satanée harpie ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de haine vis-à-vis de quelqu'un ce jour-là. Il avait tellement haï Dumbledore pour avoir placé son enfant dans une si horrible famille, qu'il aurait été capable de le tuer sans aucun remord.

Mais le plus terrible fut lorsqu'il apprit que Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban pour des crimes dont il n'était même pas coupable. Le pire fut lorsqu'il apprit que son meilleur ami avait été emprisonné à tort sans aucune forme de procès. Il avait été condamné sans que Dumbledore n'intervienne pour qu'il ait au moins un procès. Rien.

James raffermit son étreinte alors qu'il pensait aux années de souffrance que son fils avait enduré aux côtés des Dursley. Aux années d'emprisonnement de son meilleur ami, Sirius. Aux années d'ignorance de son époux, Severus. Tous les trois, ils avaient vécu dans le mensonge durant toutes ces années.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il était là et ne comptait plus jamais disparaître. Ils allaient bâtir une nouvelle vie ensemble. Ils se créeraient de nouveaux souvenirs et ils vivraient heureux. Il était revenu pour protéger sa famille, ses amis et il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de sa route.

Harry s'accrocha aux paroles de son père et voulut croire que demain sera un jour meilleur. Il voulait croire que les années de souffrance étaient désormais loin derrière lui. Il voulait croire qu'il avait une chance d'être véritablement heureux.

— Papa ?

— Oui.

— Tu…tu…as dit que Snape était…qu'il est… bredouilla Harry.

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. C'était tellement insolite et invraisemblable qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Lui, fils de la chauve-souris des cachots ? Sa mère, un homme ?

James comprit l'hésitation de son fils. Harry avait grandi aux côtés de moldus et ne connaissait pas encore bien le monde magique. Il ignorait tout du monde sorcier et il allait être difficile pour lui de faire comprendre à son fils qu'il était l'enfant de deux hommes et non d'un homme et d'une femme.

— Que connais-tu des vélanes ? l'interrogea-t-il en rompant leur étreinte.

— Euh…rien, répondit Harry légèrement embarrassé.

Il ne voulait pas que son père pense qu'il était idiot et qu'il n'était pas intelligent. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'Hermione mais il avait quand même de bonnes notes. Elles étaient moyennes mais c'était déjà bien mieux que celles de Crabbe et Goyle.

James lui fit un sourire rassurant et il ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

— Les vélanes sont des créatures magiques qui ont la faculté de séduire n'importe quelle personne grâce à leur beauté surnaturelle. C'est avec leur beauté enivrante, qu'elles réussissaient à charmer leur compagnon d'âme. Beaucoup de vélanes se sont unies à des sorciers et il arrive parfois que de jeunes sorciers et sorcières reçoivent leur héritage magique le jour de leur dix-huitième anniversaire. J'ai reçu le mien à mes dix-huit ans, expliqua-t-il.

— Tu es un vélane alors ? demanda Harry.

— Je suis un veela, pas un vélane, corrigea James. Les vélanes sont des femmes et les veelas, des hommes.

— Oh !

— Severus est mon compagnon, Harry.

Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il avait entendu la conversation que son père et le maître des potions avaient eue dans la grande salle mais il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Lily était sa mère. Tout le monde le disait et il avait grandi chez la sœur de sa mère qui n'était autre que sa tante. Pourquoi aurait-il grandi chez une femme qui n'était pas sa tante ? Et puis, la chauve-souris des cachots était un homme. Il ne connaissait pas comment on faisait les bébés mais il était sûr que c'était les mamans qui portaient les bébés et non les papas.

De plus, il avait les yeux de Lily. C'était une preuve que Lily était sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et Severus est ta mère, ajouta James. Enfin, ton second père si tu veux.

— Non !

Harry secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Le bâtard graisseux ne pouvait pas être… . Il ne pouvait pas être quoi au juste ? Sa mère ? Son second père ? Il était un homme et son professeur de potions le haïssait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

— Harry.

— C'est Lily ma mère, protesta fermement Harry.

Il n'avait pas d'autre maman que Lily. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui était sa mère. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui.

— Harry, je comprends que la nouvelle soit difficile à encaisser pour toi mais mon fils, tu dois…

— Non, le coupa Harry. C'est Lily, ma mère. C'est elle.

— Je n'en disconviens pas, Harry. Lily est aussi en quelque sorte ta mère mais tu en as une autre, Harry et c'est Severus, dit calmement James.

— C'est un homme ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas être…il ne peut pas ! cria Harry en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

James posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et ancra son regard dans celui de son fils.

— C'est un homme mais aussi un sorcier et mon compagnon. Les compagnons de créatures magiques peuvent tomber enceints et ce fut le cas pour Severus.

— C'est faux, refusa Harry.

Il s'éloigna d'un bond de son père et murmura sans cesse des « C'est faux », des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas croire aux paroles de son père. Il ne voulait pas y croire. C'était bien trop difficile à avaler, à supporter.

— Tu l'as entendu toi-même tout à l'heure lorsque je parlais à Severus. Il est ta mère, déclara fermement James.

— Il me déteste ! hurla Harry en pleurs. Il me hait. Il m'a toujours haï.

— Harry, souffla James peiné.

— Alors comment peut-il haïr son propre fils ?

James attira Harry dans ses bras et le jeune gryffondor se mit à sangloter. Il était perdu et complètement dérouté. Il ne savait plus qui croire ni qui écouter.

— Severus a perdu la mémoire, Harry. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir été amoureux de moi et encore moins de t'avoir eu. Il ne savait pas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, que tu étais son fils, expliqua James tout en caressant le dos de son fils.

Harry pleura à chaudes larmes contre son père. Il était fatigué et voulait simplement dormir. Mais il avait tellement de questions à poser.

— Je te demande pardon, Harry. Pardon de tout chambouler dans ta vie. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger de Dumbledore. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin de toi. Pardon d'avoir été un père absent pendant ces presque douze longues années. Pardon pour tout. Pardon.

Harry frotta son visage contre la robe de James et il poussa un profond soupir. Son père n'avait pas besoin de demander pardon pour quoi que ce soit. Il était là et c'était tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter. Qu'il soit là.

— Maintenant que je suis là, je ferai tout pour être un bon père, promit James. Nous allons être une famille.

Et Harry hocha la tête. Une famille. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur lui et l'aimer. Il avait toutes les vacances pour penser à Snape et au fait qu'il venait d'apprendre que la chauve-souris des cachots était sa mère.

Il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Pour accepter ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'accepterait peut-être jamais ou bien verrait-il ce qui se passera du côté de son professeur. Après tout, lui-aussi venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Et il n'enviait guère la situation de Snape car ce dernier était amnésique et il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait été amoureux de son ennemi d'enfance, qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient un enfant ensembles.

Qu'y avait-il de pire comme situation ?

Alors, il trouvait sa situation beaucoup plus simple que celle de son professeur honni.

— Maintenant, retourne dans ton dortoir préparer tes valises. On se retrouve à la gare, d'accord ?

— Tu y seras ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

— Oui, assura James. Je t'aurai volontiers emmené directement avec moi à la maison mais je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre du règlement de Poudlard. Les parents doivent récupérer leurs enfants à la gare.

— D'accord.

— À tout à l'heure, mon grand, dit James.

— À tout à l'heure, papa.

James enlaça brièvement son fils dans ses bras et laissa ce dernier rejoindre son dortoir. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir enfin pu retrouver son petit garçon. Au moins, une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il devait réfléchir à une stratégie pour reconquérir le cœur de son bien-aimé.

Harry rejoignit le dortoir des gryffondors et fut aussitôt assailli de questions de toutes parts. Ils voulaient tous savoir où avait été James Potter durant tout ce temps et comment il avait fait pour survivre à l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Heureusement pour Harry, Percy réussit à ramener le calme dans la salle commune des gryffondors et tout le monde retourna ranger ses valises. L'heure du départ approchait.

Harry, avec le retour de son père, en avait presque oublié le résultat des examens. À sa grande surprise, Ron et lui, avaient obtenu de bonnes notes. Hermione, bien entendu, avait été la meilleure et même Neville avait réussi à passer de justesse : sa bonne note en botanique rattrapait celle, catastrophique, qu'il avait obtenue en potions. Ils avaient espéré que Goyle, qui était aussi bête que méchant, serait renvoyé, mais lui aussi était passé. Comme l'avait dit Ron, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...

Bientôt, leurs armoires se vidèrent, leur valises furent fin prêtes et le crapaud de Neville s'égara dans un coin des toilettes. On distribua aux élèves des avis qui les prévenaient que l'usage de la magie était interdit pendant les vacances (« Chaque année j'espère qu'ils vont oublier de nous les donner », dit Fred). Hagrid leur fit traverser le lac dans ses barques et ils s'installèrent dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramenait chez les Moldus. Tout le monde parlait et riait tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et on enlevait les robes de sorcier pour remettre vestes et blousons. Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

Ils mirent un certain temps pour quitter le quai. Un vieux gardien ridé les faisait passer par groupes de deux ou trois pour qu'ils n'attirent pas l'attention en surgissant soudain au milieu de la barrière. Inutile d'affoler les Moldus.

— Il faut que vous veniez à la maison, cet été, dit Ron à Harry et Hermione. Je vous enverrai un hibou.

— Merci, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir mais j'en parlerai avec mon père.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Harry en pensant à son père. Il allait passer les vacances avec lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux.

Des voyageurs les bousculaient de tous côtés tandis qu'ils replongeaient dans le monde des Moldus. Harry entendait fuser autour de lui des « Au revoir, Harry, à bientôt, Potter ! »

— Toujours célèbre, fit remarquer Ron avec un sourire.

— Célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas.

— Le voilà, M'man, regarde, il est là ! dit une petite voix, alors qu'ils franchissaient le portillon.

C'était Ginny Weasley, la jeune sœur de Ron, mais ce n'était pas Ron qu'elle montrait du doigt.

— Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle. Regarde, M'man ! Je le vois !

— Tais-toi un peu Ginny, et ne montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli.

Mrs Weasley leur adressa un grand sourire.

— Vous avez eu une année chargée ? dit-elle.

— Très, répondit Harry. Merci pour le pull, Mrs Weasley.

— Oh, ce n'était rien.

— Alors, tu es prêt ?

C'était James Potter, le père du survivant. Il était bien là comme il l'avait promis à son fils. Aussitôt qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il avait transplané à la gare de King's Cross pour attendre patiemment son fils tout en réfléchissant à un plan pour reconquérir Severus.

— Oh Merlin ! James ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley, ahurie.

— Bonjour, Molly, salua James avec un sourire charmeur.

— Je…je…je…tu…es…viv…vi…vi…

— Je suis bel et bien vivant, dit-il.

Et ce fut trop pour Mrs Weasley qui tomba dans les pommes. Elle revint à elle quelques minutes plus tard et pensa un instant qu'elle avait rêvé mais lorsqu'elle croisa de nouveau le regard de James, elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

— James ? fit-elle en levant la main pour toucher le visage de l'ancien gryffondor.

— Oui.

— Est-ce un rêve ? questionna-t-elle la voix rauque.

— Non, Molly, répondit-il, je suis vivant.

— Oh Merlin ! James !

Elle prit l'ancien gryffondor dans ses bras et comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Molly se mit à pleurer. Elle, comme beaucoup de sorciers, avait cru que James était mort le 31 octobre 1981 de la nuit d'Halloween lors de l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres.

— Merlin ! James, où étais-tu ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et Lily ? Elle est vivante ? l'interrogea Molly.

— Je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard, Molly, répondit James. Et malheureusement, non, Lily n'est pas vivante.

— Je suis désolée, James, pleura Molly.

Elle avait pensé que puisque James était vivant. Lily l'était, elle-aussi.

— Nous en reparlerons une prochaine fois, dit James.

— Tu peux passer au Terrier quand tu le souhaites. Arthur et moi serions ravis de discuter avec toi.

— Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation, Molly. Harry et moi passerons vous rendre une petite visite dans la semaine.

Mrs Weasley hocha simplement la tête.

— Il est temps pour nous de partir, annonça James. Harry ?

Il se tourna vers son fils pour lui signifier qu'il était temps pour lui de dire au revoir à ses amis.

— Alors, on se voit cette semaine ? demanda Ron à Harry.

Harry jeta un regard à son père qui acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête. Le jeune gryffondor se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un grand sourire.

— Oui, répondit-il.

— Passe de bonnes vacances, Harry, dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

— Merci. Toi aussi, Hermione.

Il salua ses amis et quitta la gare en compagnie de son père. Son père tirait son chariot et ils discutèrent joyeusement de quidditch.

Aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué la paire d'yeux obsidienne qui les observaient depuis un bon moment. Le maître des potions transplana de nouveau aux grilles de Poudlard et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il avait besoin d'avoir une discussion avec le vieux sorcier.

Il donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur et grimpa les marches d'escaliers en colimaçon. Il trouva Albus debout, près du perchoir de Fumseck, en train d'engloutir des bonbons au citron.

— Je vous attendais, dit Dumbledore.

Le directeur alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et tendit une boîte de confiseries au maître des potions.

— Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il.

— Non, refusa sèchement Severus.

— Alors, du thé ?

— Je ne suis pas ici pour jouer à la dînette avec vous, Dumbledore ! siffla le maître des potions, agacé. Je veux simplement connaître la vérité.

— Je vous écoute, mon garçon.

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, Dumbledore. Il est inutile de tourner autour du pot. Alors dîtes-moi ce qu'il en est vraiment !

— Oui, James est un veela et oui, vous êtes son compagnon et le second père d'Harry, dit Dumbledore.

— Je ne me contenterai pas de paroles. Je veux des preuves, exigea calmement le maître des potions.

Dumbledore se leva et contourna son bureau. Il passa devant le maître des potions qui le suivit des yeux et le regarda se pencher sur une armoire, à côté de la porte. Lorsque le directeur se redressa, il tenait entre les mains une bassine de pierre familière, peu profonde et gravée d'étranges signes sur les bords. Il posa la pensine sur le bureau, sous les yeux de Severus.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche un flacon de cristal rempli d'une substance argentée qui tournoyait sur elle-même.

— Qu'allez-vous me montrer ? le questionna Severus.

— La vérité, mon garçon, répondit Albus. La vérité.

Dumbledore versa le contenu argenté du flacon dans la pensine. La substance scintillante, ni liquide ni gazeuse, tournoya au fond du récipient.

— Après vous, dit Dumbledore en montrant d'un geste la bassine de pierre.

Severus se pencha en avant, prit une profonde inspiration, et plongea la tête dans les volutes argentées. Il sentit alors ses pieds quitter le sol, il tomba, tomba, dans une obscurité tourbillonnante, puis se retrouva soudain dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais il remarqua que le décor était légèrement différent.

Dans la pièce se trouvait le directeur. Il consultait un parchemin lorsque deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans son bureau. Il s'agissait de James Potter et de Severus Snape.

Le maître des potions dévisagea son double, stupéfait. Il paraissait serein même si son visage était impassible. Il ne s'était jamais vu ainsi et encore moins tenant la main de sa némésis.

— James ? Severus ? fit Dumbledore interloqué, le regard fixé sur les deux mains entrelacées.

— Je voudrais faire partir de l'ordre, lança Severus.

Albus cligna des paupières et secoua légèrement la tête avant de détacher son regard de ces deux mains.

— Pourquoi ne prendrez-vous donc pas place ?

James et Severus détachèrent leurs mains et s'assirent en face du directeur qui peinait à regagner un visage neutre.

— Un bonbon ? proposa le directeur.

James et Severus déclinèrent poliment la proposition du vieil homme.

— Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

— J'aimerai rejoindre l'ordre, répondit Severus.

— Pourquoi un partisan de Voldemort souhaiterait-il rejoindre le camp de la lumière ? le questionna Albus.

— Je ne veux plus être un mangemort.

— Et pensez-vous que ça sera suffisant pour intégrer l'ordre ? l'interrogea froidement le directeur.

— Je regrette d'avoir rejoint le seigneur des ténèbres, confia Severus. Comme beaucoup d'autres, j'ai été séduit par ses belles paroles et aujourd'hui, je m'en veux énormément. Si je pouvais faire machine arrière, je le ferai.

— Je repose ma question. Pensez-vous que ça sera suffisant pour intégrer l'ordre ?

Severus se tourna vers James. Il ne savait quoi répondre et de plus, c'était à cause de James qu'il se trouvait ici dans le bureau de Dumbledore à demander à intégrer l'ordre du phénix. Qu'il fasse quelque chose lui-aussi.

— Severus a fait des erreurs. Tout le monde en a fait et nul n'est parfait. Il s'est laissé berner par Voldemort et aujourd'hui, il le regrette sincèrement. Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est essayer de racheter ses fautes, dit James.

— À ce que je constate, vous avez laissé votre animosité de côté, remarqua Dumbledore.

— Severus est mon compagnon, révéla James.

— Oh ! Je vois.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et lissa sa barbe d'un air songeur.

— Les membres de l'ordre n'accepteront jamais un mangemort repenti dans nos rangs, dit Dumbledore d'un ton désolé. Même étant le compagnon d'âme de James Potter.

— Je pourrai espionner pour vous, proposa Severus.

— Quoi ? s'écria James. Il n'en est pas question ! Mais tu es fou ou quoi ?!

— Réfléchi un peu James. J'ai la marque et il me serait possible d'espionner pour le compte de l'ordre. Cela nous permettra de sauver des centaines de vies, le persuada Severus.

— Et si Voldemort découvrait qu'il y avait un espion dans ses rangs ? Et si tu te faisais démasquer ? supposa James, irrité. C'est bien trop dangereux !

— Je suis un bon occlumens et légilimens. Je saurai me protéger.

— C'est une excellente idée, approuva Albus.

— Quoi ? Comment ça c'est une bonne idée ? s'égosilla James.

— Non seulement, il pourra facilement intégrer l'ordre. De plus, Severus nous permettra de faire pencher la balance en notre faveur grâce aux informations qu'il nous rapportera, dit Dumbledore.

— Il n'en est pas question ! tonna James.

— James…

— Vous pouvez très bien intégrer Severus dans l'ordre. Vous n'avez que quelques mots à dire et tous les membres de l'ordre ne protesteront pas vos choix. Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde vous respecte et personne n'ira contester le fait que vous intégriez Severus à l'ordre. Qu'il ait la marque ou pas !

— James, je veux le faire, dit Severus en posant sa main sur celle de son veela. J'ai la chance de racheter mes fautes. Je compte la saisir.

— Tu peux les racheter d'une autre manière, répliqua James.

— Non, James. Je ne changerai pas d'avis là-dessus, dit Severus d'un ton déterminé.

James scruta son compagnon, la mâchoire crispée. Les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme il l'avait prévu. C'était à croire que Dumbledore venait de les manipuler. Il passa une main sur son visage, soudainement las. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat contre son compagnon. Il était bien trop têtu pour qu'il puisse lui faire entendre raison.

— Je vais prendre l'air.

Et James sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Severus poussa un profond soupir. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son petit-ami.

— Il finira par comprendre, dit Albus.

— Non.

Et le décor se mit subitement à changer. Il eut l'impression de tomber de nouveau et il se retrouva soudain sous un soleil éclatant qui le fit cligner des yeux. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, Dumbledore atterrit à côté de lui.

Ils étaient arrivés sur une allée bordée de roses rouges et blanches qui menait à un autel au bord d'un lac. Sous l'autel, se trouvait James. Il était vêtu d'une élégante tenue noire de sorcier et à ses côtés, se trouvait le maître de cérémonie qui était un petit homme aux cheveux en épis.

La marche nuptiale se mit à résonner tout autour du lac, jouée par des instruments de musique enchantés.

Severus arriva au bras de Dumbledore, vêtu d'une tenue blanche de sorcier. Il traversa l'allée fleurie suivi de Lily qui était vêtue d'une robe rose pâle. Severus souriait, le regard rivé sur James.

Face à l'autel, James se trouvait à droite et Severus à gauche.

— Nous sommes tous réunis en ces lieux aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux hommes par les liens sacrés du mariage, ébaucha le maître de cérémonie. La vraie aventure de la vie, le défi clair et haut n'est pas de fuir l'engagement mais de l'oser. Libre n'est pas celui qui refuse de s'engager. Libre est sans doute celui qui, ayant regardé en face la nature de l'amour sans illusions, se met en marche, décidé à vivre coûte que coûte l'odyssée. Si le mariage n'était que l'union de deux personnes, il ne pèserait pas lourd. Ce qui rend le mariage si fort et si indestructible, c'est qu'il réunit deux personnes autour d'un projet. D'un projet fou. Le drame serait de ne pas le tenter.

Le maître des cérémonies darda son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se souriaient mutuellement, heureux de concrétiser enfin leur amour par le mariage.

— Vous allez vous engager l'un envers l'autre. Est-ce librement et sans contrainte ? demanda le maître des cérémonies.

— Oui, répondirent les fiancés.

— Vous allez vous promettre fidélité. Est-ce pour toute votre vie ? enchaîna le maître de cérémonie.

— Oui.

— Dans le foyer que vous allez fonder, acceptez-vous la responsabilité d'époux et de parents ?

— Oui, nous l'acceptons.

Le maître de cérémonie invita alors les fiancés à se donner la main.

— Devant tous ceux qui sont ici, pour symboliser votre engagement, échangez vos vœux et vos alliances.

Lily amena les alliances tandis que Severus et James se tenaient par les mains en face de l'autre.

James prit l'une des alliances et ancra son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

— Severus, aujourd'hui, cela fait 3050 jours que l'on se connaît. Il m'aura fallu 3050 jours pour savoir que tu es la personne que je cherchais à aimer sans pour autant le voir. 3050 jours de haine, de rancœur, de rivalité mais aussi d'amour. De beaucoup d'amour. Notre relation d'amour ne débuta pas par un coup de foudre ni par un truc de ce genre et je regrette toutes ces années que j'ai perdu à te détester alors qu'il aurait été si simple de t'aimer. Parce que finalement, lorsque j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur le monde, sur toi. J'ai fini par t'apprécier et l'amour, doucement, s'est installé. Il est venu tout seul et il a tissé des liens forts entre nous. On ne s'y attendait pas vraiment mais je suis heureux du chemin que nous avons parcouru. Alors aujourd'hui, mon amour, je veux te faire la promesse de t'aimer sans te soumettre. Te connaître sans te figer. Te trouver sans me cacher. Te rejoindre sans te menacer. T'accueillir dans mes bras sans te retenir. Te demander sans t'obliger. Te donner sans me vider. Te refuser sans te blesser. T'être fidèle sans me tromper. Te sourire et m'attendrir. Te découvrir et m'étonner. M'émerveiller et m'abandonner à la fluidité de l'élan, à l'unisson du partage, au bonheur de rêver l'avenir et rester ainsi vivant et libre, ouvert et agrandi aux possibles de nos rencontres. Être ainsi réconcilié, unifié, prolongé, aux enthousiasmes de notre vie commune.

Et il fit glisser lentement l'alliance sur le doigt fin et pâle de Severus qui pleurait chaudement, ému par les vœux de son fiancé.

Severus renifla discrètement et prit la seconde alliance.

— Avec toi mon homme, c'est une belle histoire d'amour qui m'a été offerte en cadeau. Si cette histoire d'amour est si belle, c'est parce que tu as toujours su préserver notre amour. À tes côtés, je me suis découvert tel que j'étais vraiment. Tu ne m'as pas changé. Non, tu as fait mieux que ça. Tu as dévoilé la personne que je cachais sous une carapace pour me protéger du monde. Tu m'as appris à aimer et à t'aimer. J'eus beaucoup de première fois avec toi. Mon premier baiser. Mon premier petit-ami. Mes premières vacances à Paris. Mon premier concert. Tellement de premières fois inoubliables. Mais il eut aussi nos premières disputes, inévitables, mais elles n'ont jamais longtemps duré ! Tu m'as appris à être quelqu'un de meilleur et je t'ai appris à être meilleur en potions. Mon premier vol sur balai avec toi. Nos balades nocturnes. Nos sorties au restaurant. Et il y eut notre aménagement ensembles. Il fallut faire des compromis. Aujourd'hui, les souvenirs s'ajoutent. Des photos un peu partout, sur les murs et dans les albums. Des souvenirs plein la tête et plein le cœur. Tous ces bonheurs qui font notre quotidien. Toi et moi dans notre bulle d'amoureux. Nos soirées films, quidditch, potions ou jeux. Nos moments à faire la cuisine tous les deux. Nos rires, nos joies, nos câlins. Et surtout il y a eu ce jour où tu m'as demandé ma main, sur une falaise face à la mer et bien entendu, je t'ai dit « oui ». Oui à la vie à tes côtés. Oui à notre avenir ensemble. Oui à l'amour. Je veux être à tes côtés, aujourd'hui, demain, pour rêver, construire, grandir, mûrir et vieillir.

Severus glissa l'alliance au doigt de James qui avait les larmes plein les yeux.

— Si quelqu'un ici a une bonne raison pour s'opposer à l'union de ces deux personnes, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais, dit le maître de cérémonie.

Lily et Dumbledore restèrent silencieux. Et le maître de cérémonie reprit la parole.

— James et Severus, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare officiellement unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous construisez votre avenir ensemble et vous vous promettez de rester fidèle aux valeurs qui font votre couple. Vous vous aimerez et vous soutiendrez l'un l'autre. Désormais vous pouvez dire « il est mon mari ». Tous les projets que vous aviez imaginés en vous disant « nous le ferons quand nous serons mariés » pourront se réaliser. Et bien plus encore. Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

James et Severus s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de Lily et de Dumbledore.

— Je t'aime, murmura James d'une voix enrouée.

Severus, la gorge nouée, répondit à son mari par un baiser enflammé.

Le maître des potions sentit ses yeux le piquer à la vue de son jeune double si heureux et marié. De nouveau, le décor changea et il se retrouva dans les couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Dumbledore était aux côtés de James et de Lily qui tenait un Harry d'un an dans ses bras.

— James, calmez-vous.

— Comment pouvez-vous me demander de me calmer alors que je ne peux même pas approcher mon époux ?! s'énerva James.

— Vous avez entendu les médicomages. Il lui faut du temps et le brusquer ne fera pas revenir ses souvenirs, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

— Et c'est en m'éloignant de lui qu'il la retrouvera la mémoire, peut-être ? lança James sarcastique.

— Non, mais pour l'instant, c'est une bonne chose pour Severus.

James s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Albus leva la main pour l'intimer au silence.

— Voldemort commence à avoir des doutes et selon Severus, il le soupçonnerait, dit Albus. Perdre la mémoire est la meilleure des choses qui pouvait arriver à Severus.

— Et notre fils, y avez-vous pensé ? Que fera Harry sans sa mère ? demanda sèchement James. Oui, il a perdu la mémoire mais cela ne l'empêchera pas d'être auprès de sa famille. Auprès de nous.

— James…

— Severus a suffisamment racheté ses erreurs auprès de vous et de l'ordre, Albus. Il n'a plus aucune dette envers vous. Il n'a plus besoin d'espionner pour l'ordre. Il a rempli sa tâche !

— Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'espionnage ! tonna Dumbledore, agacé. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que Severus était un traitre, il n'hésiterait pas à le mettre sur sa liste noire et aussitôt, Severus se retrouverait avec une horde de mangemorts à sa recherche. Je comprends que l'état de votre compagnon vous inquiète mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux vous tenir éloigné de lui pour sa sécurité. Si vous tenez à lui alors éloignez-vous un moment.

— Quand pourrais-je m'approcher de lui ? demanda James, fataliste.

— Je ne sais pas mon garçon, répondit Dumbledore.

— Il te reviendra, James, dit Lily. Je t'aiderai à récupérer ton mari et la mère de ton fils.

— Merci Lily. Tu es un amour.

— Je sais, sourit-elle.

Un instant plus tard, Severus et Dumbledore s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité, en état d'apesanteur, puis atterrirent bien plantés sur leurs pieds dans le bureau de Dumbledore plongé à présent dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

— Pourquoi ? murmura le maître des potions. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit ?

— Je l'ai fait dans le but de vous protéger, mon garçon.

— Mensonges ! cria Severus.

Le maître des potions renversa tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau de Dumbledore au sol. Il releva la tête, les yeux embués, la mâchoire contractée, les poings crispés. Il était en colère contre le directeur.

— Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça ! Vous n'en aviez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il énervé.

— Je l'ai fait pour vous protéger Severus car je savais qu'il allait revenir.

— Vous m'avez arraché mon enfant !

Et ce constat fut douloureux pour le maître des potions. Il suffoqua brusquement et sentit ses poumons se vider. Il avait un fils dont il n'en savait rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un fils qu'il avait méprisé et haï tout au long de l'année.

Il avait envie de vomir.

— Vous m'avez arraché mon enfant, répéta Severus en larmes.

Il recula et chancela alors qu'il entendit soudainement des cris de bébé dans sa tête. Il avait brusquement mal. Si mal qu'il s'effondra à genoux. La vérité était difficile à encaisser.

 _« — Comment l'appellerons-nous ? l'interrogea James. »_

« — Harry, répondit-il. Parce qu'il sera aussi libre et créatif que son père. Aussi généreux et courageux que toi. Il s'appellera Harry James Potter. »

Il hoqueta de douleur et sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds. Il avait eu un petit garçon. Il avait un enfant et on l'avait privé de son fils.

— J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un de bon mais au final, je me rends compte que vous n'êtes qu'un monstre sans cœur, cracha Severus. Certainement aussi monstrueux que le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lança un regard noir au directeur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Il voulait boire pour oublier cette horrible journée. Il voulait simplement mourir.


	3. Une révélation bouleversante

**Note de l'auteure :** Salut ! Je suis malade comme une chienne donc la note ne sera pas longue.

J'ai horriblement mal à la tête depuis ce week-end et pour mon plus grand malheur, je n'ai que peu de répit. Je m'excuse de ne répondre à vos avis. Suis désolée. Peux pas le faire.

Je profite de ce moment de lucidité pour vous mettre le chapitre 3.

Encore désolée.

Bises.

* * *

Chapitre 3

 **Une révélation bouleversante**

James et Harry transplanèrent et ils atterrirent dans un petit village devant une grande maison située dans une petite ruelle. La maison était un joli cottage à l'anglaise bordée d'un magnifique jardin. Ils traversèrent une allée de pavés anciens qui menait directement à la porte d'entrée.

L'intérieur de la maison était chaleureux et somptueux. Elle était magnifiquement bien décorée et aménagée avec goût et esthétique. Le hall d'entrée permettait d'accéder directement au salon.

Ils entendirent des cris s'élever dans la pièce à côté et James s'y précipita aussitôt, très vite suivi par Harry. Dans le salon, près de la cheminée en marbre blanc se tenait un homme à la chevelure noire et aux yeux d'un gris clair. Il avait le visage émacié et le corps bien trop maigre pour un homme de son âge. Il semblait malade et tenait assez difficilement sur ses jambes. Il était appuyé sur le mur de la cheminée et faisait face à un homme aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises. L'homme paraissait tout aussi fatigué, presque maladif. Il avait beau être encore jeune, quelques rides apparaissaient sur son visage et il portait des vêtements miteux et usés.

— Sirius, je t'en prie, écoute-moi.

— T'écouter ? Pour t'entendre me dire des mensonges ? s'énerva le brun. Pas une seule fois tu n'es venu me rendre visite. Pas une seule, Remus !

— Je te pensais coupable, se défendit Remus.

— Et bien évidemment, tu as préféré croire les autres plutôt que de me donner une chance de m'expliquer, cracha Sirius avec rage et peine.

— Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je…je ne savais…

— Bordel ! J'étais ton ami, Remus ! le coupa Sirius en colère. Ton ami. Nous avions grandi ensembles et tu me connaissais parfaitement. Jamais, même en portant le nom des Black, je n'aurai pu faire partie du club de Voldemort. Jamais, je n'aurai pu trahir mes amis. Jamais !

— Sirius, plaida Remus.

— Ce n'est pas leur condamnation qui m'a fait du mal mais la tienne, Remus. Uniquement la tienne, dit Sirius d'une voix enrouée.

— Je ne savais pas, Sirius. Ils disaient tous que tu étais coupable. Qu'on t'avait vu et tu étais le gardien du secret de James et de Lily. Je ne pouvais pas savoir, Sirius.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me réclamer des explications ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu préféré croire les autres plutôt que de me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ? De te dire la vérité ? répliqua Sirius en colère. J'étais ton ami, Remus et tu me devais au moins ça !

— Sirius, je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa Remus piteux. Je…je…

— J'en ai plus qu'assez ! tonna Sirius agacé.

Il lança un dernier regard à son ami avant de quitter brusquement la pièce. Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit brutalement dans le salon tandis que Remus alla s'écrouler sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir. Il passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir de profonde lassitude.

Il venait à peine de retrouver Sirius, qu'ils se prenaient déjà la tête.

James regarda le couloir qu'avait emprunté Sirius et tourna la tête vers Remus qui semblait abattu. Les choses n'étaient sûrement pas prêtes de s'arranger. Surtout que Sirius n'allait pas pardonner aussi facilement à Remus.

— Harry, viens avec moi, dit-il d'un ton bas.

Harry détourna son regard de Remus et le posa sur son père. Il hocha la tête et suivit docilement son père. Ils empruntèrent un long corridor et gravirent des marches d'escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. James s'arrêta devant l'une des portes du couloir et donna quelques coups sur la porte.

— Je ne veux pas te voir ! hurla Sirius à travers la porte.

— Patmol, c'est Cornedrue, dit James.

James attendit quelques minutes et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Il avait les yeux rougis et quelques résidus de ses larmes sur les joues. James sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et il voulut étreindre son ami pour le réconforter mais il savait que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

Sirius n'attendait pas de consolation de sa part. Il ne souhaitait certainement pas être réconforté par lui.

— T'es déjà rentré ? fit Sirius, étonné.

— Ouais, acquiesça James. Et devine avec qui je suis rentré.

Sirius sortit de la chambre et rejoignit James dans le couloir. Il porta son regard sur le gamin qui se tenait aux côtés de son ami. Il eut un sourire tendre lorsqu'il vit le jeune gryffondor. C'était Harry. Un gamin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

— Harry, souffla-t-il.

Sirius s'approcha d'Harry et posa ses mains pâles et frêles sur les épaules du gryffondor. Il toucha le visage d'Harry et le détailla sous toutes les coutures. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le bébé d'un an qu'il avait laissé il y a dix ans ait pu grandir aussi vite.

— Merlin ! Que tu as grandi ! s'exclama Sirius, abasourdi.

James esquissa un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit garçon.

— Harry, je te présente, Sirius Black. Ton parrain, dit-il.

— Dans mes bras, petit Cornedrue.

Sirius tira Harry vers lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Il serra Harry aussi fort que possible. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu son filleul. Dans sa cellule, il avait cru qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Harry. Même s'il se savait innocent, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu sortir un jour de cette prison dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé pour des crimes dont il n'était pas coupable.

Puis, un jour, il avait reçu une visite inattendue. Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il était en train d'halluciner. Qu'il avait perdu l'esprit et que les détraqueurs avaient fini par déteindre sur son esprit. Qu'il était devenu fou. Mais non, il n'était pas en train d'halluciner et encore moins de rêver.

Son ami, James, était en vie. Il avait survécu à l'attaque du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était vivant et il était venu pour le ramener chez eux. Il était libre de quitter Azkaban.

Il s'était effondré en larmes dans les bras de James. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son ami était vivant et il était enfin libre.

James l'avait porté dans ses bras car il n'avait pas assez de forces dans ses jambes pour pouvoir marcher et sortir de la prison. Il avait été amaigri et affaibli par toutes ces années d'emprisonnement. James s'était occupé de lui. Il avait fait en sorte que sa libération ne s'ébruite pas au sein du ministère. Ils choisiraient ensembles le moment d'annoncer à la communauté sorcière ce qui s'était réellement passé la nuit d'Halloween 1981.

Pour l'instant, il était question de se retrouver entre eux, entre amis et de récupérer Harry. James avait décidé de s'occuper de l'essentiel. Le reste, ils verraient un peu plus tard ou ils aviseraient en fonction des évènements.

— Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir, dit Sirius.

— Euh…moi…moi aussi…

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Il venait de faire la connaissance de Sirius Black. D'un parrain dont il ne savait rien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sûr du comportement qu'il devait adopter vis-à-vis de l'homme qui lui paraissait fragile. Il semblait à Harry que Sirius pouvait se briser à tout moment.

Il avait même peur de le toucher, tellement l'homme était maigre. C'était comme s'il était malade et sur le point de mourir.

— Harry, tu veux bien t'occuper de ton parrain un instant pour moi ? lui demanda son père.

Harry se tourna vers James et il hocha vivement la tête.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de nounou, James, s'indigna Sirius.

— Ce n'est pas une nounou. C'est ton filleul, répliqua James d'un ton railleur.

Sirius fusilla son ami du regard et reporta son attention sur son filleul.

— Que dirais-tu d'aller faire une petite partie de quidditch dans le jardin ? proposa-t-il. Ton père doit avoir un de ses anciens balais qui traîne quelque part dans la maison.

— Tu n'es pas encore en état de monter sur un balai, Patmol. C'est à peine si tu tiens sur tes jambes, lui fit remarquer James.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, Cornedrue, siffla Sirius exaspéré.

— Et si on jouait aux échecs ? suggéra Harry pour calmer la tension qui montait doucement mais sûrement entre son père et son parrain.

— Excellente idée, approuva derechef James. Ton parrain n'est pas aussi bon que Remus aux échecs mais il se débrouille assez bien.

— Viens, petit Cornedrue. Patmol va te mettre la raclée de ta vie, déclara Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

Sirius retourna dans sa chambre et Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père avant de suivre son parrain. Il avait compris que son père souhaitait discuter seul à seul avec l'homme qui était resté au salon.

James attendit qu'Harry ferme la porte de la chambre de Sirius derrière lui pour retourner au salon. Il trouva Remus dans la même position. Il était avachi dans le fauteuil et semblait être défait et démuni. Il se dirigea vers le mini bar du salon et il servit deux verres de whisky pur-feu. Il tendit un verre à Remus et il alla s'asseoir en face du loup-garou.

Remus avala le verre de whisky d'un trait sous le regard surpris de James.

Finalement, l'histoire était bien plus grave qu'il ne le pensait. Il but une gorgée d'alcool et posa son verre sur la table basse en verre du salon. Il observa le lycanthrope qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Certainement en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait s'excuser auprès de leur ami.

— Il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Remus affligé.

— Il a simplement besoin de temps, Lunard, répondit James.

— Du temps, répéta Remus dans un murmure.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un faible gémissement. Il n'avait pas été un très bon ami pour Sirius. Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il avait eu le plus besoin de lui à ce moment-là. Il s'était comporté comme un parfait imbécile et il avait laissé son ami croupir à Azkaban pendant tout ce temps.

Sirius ne le lui pardonnera jamais.

— Remus…

— Je l'ai abandonné, James, murmura Remus d'une voix rauque.

— Il te pardonnera, assura James.

— Comment pourrait-il me pardonner après ce que je lui ai fait ? l'interrogea le lycanthrope désabusé.

Remus se leva d'un bond du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, s'arrachant les cheveux.

— Je ne suis pas allé le voir une seule fois en dix ans. Pas une seule, James ! s'énerva Remus. Ils l'avaient condamné et moi aussi, j'ai fait pareil. Sans essayer de réellement savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ! Si tu n'avais pas été en vie, il serait resté croupir à Azkaban toute sa vie et jamais, je n'aurai su qu'il était innocent. Jamais.

— Remus…

— Je l'ai abandonné, James. J'ai abandonné mon ami sous prétexte que tout le monde le pensait coupable, dit Remus d'une voix éraillée.

— Remus…

— Je lui ai fait du mal, James. Et jamais, il ne me le pardonnera. Jamais, geignit Remus.

— Lunard ! fit James en élevant quelque peu la voix.

Remus arrêta brusquement de tourner en rond dans la pièce et se retourna vers James qui était en train de perdre son calme.

James commençait à avoir le tournis à force de regarder Remus tourner tout autour des meubles et il était en train de perdre son sang-froid à cause des gémissements plaintifs de son ami. Cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose de le voir se lamenter sur son propre sort.

— Et moi qui croyais que tu étais le plus attentif de nous tous, dit James.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Sirius est amoureux de toi, Lunard, lui révéla James.

Remus écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, tandis que James avalait une autre gorgée de son verre de whisky.

— S'il t'en veut à ce point, c'est parce qu'il t'aime, poursuivit-il. Parce que l'homme qu'il aime, n'a pas eu assez de cran pour venir lui rendre visite dans sa cellule. Parce qu'il ne t'a pas vu pendant dix longues années. Parce que tu l'as cru coupable.

— Je…je…je… bafouilla Remus.

Il était complètement désarçonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation et jamais, il n'aurait pu se douter que Sirius nourrissait des sentiments de la sorte envers lui. Il avait toujours pensé que son ami était hétéro et qu'il aimait les femmes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, il l'avait vu sortir avec plusieurs filles. Jamais avec un homme.

— Je ne savais pas, finit-il par dire, décontenancé.

— Maintenant, tu sais, rétorqua platement James. Sirius est encore faible pour le moment et il a plus besoin de toi que de moi. Il ne te le dira jamais, sûrement par peur de te perdre et de gâcher votre amitié, mais il t'aime comme un fou. Je ne sais pas ce que tu feras de cette information mais s'il te plaît, Lunard, ne le brise pas à nouveau. Il a besoin de toi alors occupe-toi de lui. En ami.

James termina son verre et quitta le salon, laissant Remus, seul, avec ses pensées. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire au loup-garou et il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de lâcher à son ami. C'était à Remus de s'occuper de Sirius. À lui et à lui seul de réparer les dégâts qui avaient été causés par l'injustice et par l'amour.

Remus était le seul espoir de Sirius. De Remus dépendait la guérison de leur ami. Peut-être qu'à deux, pourront-ils se relever ensembles et panser les blessures de leur passé.

Il savait que Remus n'était pas homosexuel mais il espérait que son ami soit assez ouvert d'esprit pour accorder une chance à Sirius. Il était sûr que Remus pouvait trouver le bonheur auprès de Sirius et fonder la famille qu'il espérait tant avoir.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius et alla rejoindre son fils et son ami. Remus avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre de Sirius, il entendit des éclats de rire. Harry et Sirius semblaient s'amuser comme des fous. Il s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte et observa le parrain et le filleul s'amuser à faire une bataille de polochon. Il regarda son fils rire et pensa aussitôt à Severus. Il aurait dû être là avec eux. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire le maître des potions à l'heure actuelle.

De son côté, Severus était en train d'ingurgiter bouteille d'alcool sur bouteille d'alcool. Plusieurs bouteilles vides jonchaient un peu partout dans son appartement. Il était assis dans un coin du salon près du canapé, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Son regard était vitreux et des larmes perlaient sur ses joues.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et aucune goutte ne se déversa dans sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille et constata qu'elle était vide. Il chercha une autre bouteille de whisky mais n'en trouva aucune qui contienne un peu d'alcool. Il émit un grognement et se leva du sol froid sur lequel il était assis depuis des heures. Il gémit douloureusement alors qu'il se relevait. Il était courbaturé de partout et se sentait nauséeux.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant jusqu'à la cuisine. Peut-être y trouverait-il une bouteille bien pleine. Il fouilla la cuisine de fond en comble et il ne trouva aucune bouteille de whisky. Il fit appel à un elfe de maison qui lui rapporta une bouteille très rapidement. Il avala une grande rasade de whisky pur-feu et alla s'affaler dans l'un des fauteuils de son salon. Il devait être dans un état pitoyable.

Severus passa une main dans sa chevelure de jais alors que son cœur se comprima douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il but une autre gorgée de whisky et posa finalement la bouteille sur la table.

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard et renifla de dédain en avisant toutes les bouteilles qui étaient éparpillées un peu partout dans son appartement. Il était clair qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son état normal pour transformer son appartement en un dépotoir à bouteille de whisky.

Mais comment pouvait-il encaisser la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Comment était-il censé accueillir cette information ?

Il avait un enfant. Un garçon de onze ans dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un enfant qu'il avait honnis et rabaissé depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Il ne pouvait expliquer la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'instant mais c'était tout bonnement horrible. Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il y avait cet immense froid qu'il ressentait dans son être depuis l'annonce de cette nouvelle qui le rendait nauséeux.

Il avait un enfant. Il avait la terrible sensation qu'on lui avait volé dix années de sa vie. Dix années de vie avec son enfant, son fils.

Et jamais, il ne pourra rattraper ce temps perdu. Jamais, il ne pourra se faire pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait faites.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas se souvenir de son enfant. Son propre enfant. La chair de sa chair. Le sang de son sang.

Quel genre de parent était-il donc ?

Harry.

Il avait un fils et il s'appelait Harry. Un fils dont il n'avait pratiquement aucun souvenir. Un fils, qui, jusqu'à ce matin, il haïssait pour ressembler autant à James Potter et qu'il détestait pour avoir les yeux de Lily.

Lily. Il venait d'apprendre que celle qu'il pensait toujours aimer, n'était plus l'amour de sa vie. Qu'il avait épousé un homme. Pas n'importe lequel. L'ex-fiancé de son ancienne meilleure amie. Si ce n'était pas risible comme destin.

James Potter et lui s'étaient haïs toute leur enfance et aujourd'hui, il apprenait qu'il était le compagnon de Potter. Qu'ils s'étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient un enfant ensembles.

Comme le destin était parfois étrange quelque fois.

Il ricana faiblement en pensant à toutes ces années de souffrances causées par Potter et sa bande. Il pensa aux années perdues loin de son fils. Aux années qu'il avait passé auprès de Dumbledore sans jamais rien savoir.

Le vieil homme l'avait bien berné avec tous ses beaux discours sur l'amour. Lui qui disait le considérer comme un fils.

Il avait été trahi par cet homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un père et comme un mentor. Il avait fini par apprécier cet homme qui lui avait donné une seconde chance ainsi qu'un toit mais tout ça, ce n'était qu'un leurre. Une illusion de Dumbledore pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais la vérité.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester une seconde de plus ici. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à Poudlard. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ce monde, de tous ces mensonges.

Il se leva et chancela jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était ivre et ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Il tituba jusqu'à son laboratoire privé et avala une potion pour dessaouler complètement. Il ne pourrait pas quitter Poudlard s'il était dans un état d'ébriété proche d'un coma éthylique.

Il prépara ses valises et prit le strict minimum. Il n'était pas question de rester une seule seconde de plus dans ce château. Il fit disparaître ses valises et sortit de ses appartements. Alors qu'il remontait vers la grande salle, il croisa la directrice des lions sur son chemin.

— Ah ! Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je venais vous rejoindre dans vos appartements.

— Je n'ai pas le temps, dit-il d'un ton sec.

— Attendez !

Minerva le retint par le bras et Severus se retourna vers la vieille femme tout en la dévisageant froidement.

— Albus m'a tout raconté, lança aussitôt Minerva.

— Génial ! ironisa-t-il. Puis-je maintenant m'en aller.

— Severus, je comprends votre colère mais Albus pensait avant tout à vous et à Harry.

— Si Albus pensait un tant soit peu à moi ou à Harry, il ne m'aurait jamais caché une telle chose pendant tout ce temps ! protesta-t-il.

— Il souhaitait simplement vous protéger, vous et Harry, répliqua Minerva.

— Il ne m'a pas protégé, Minerva. Il m'a tout simplement fait du mal, contesta Severus, la voix brisée. Comment pensez-vous que je regarderais Harry, après ce que je viens d'apprendre ? J'ai détesté mon propre fils tout au long de l'année. Je l'ai méprisé et aujourd'hui, mon propre enfant me hait, Minerva. Comment pensez-vous que je récupèrerai mon enfant après ça ? Quelle relation pourrais-je établir avec lui ? Qui pourra me rendre les années que nous avons perdues ? Qui ?

Tout au long de son discours, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Il était à la fois en colère contre Dumbledore et à la fois en colère contre lui-même car il aurait dû savoir qu'il avait un enfant. Amnésie ou pas, il aurait dû le savoir.

Cela prouvait qu'il n'était pas un bon parent. Il avait oublié son propre enfant. Comment avait-il pu rayer de sa mémoire quelque chose d'aussi important ?

— Severus, il y a plusieurs décisions d'Albus que je n'acceptais pas mais que j'ai toujours respecté car c'est un grand sorcier et c'est aussi quelqu'un de bien. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en colère contre lui et votre colère est parfaitement légitime mais il n'agit jamais sans raisons valables. S'il a décidé de ne rien vous dire, c'était uniquement pour vous protéger, Severus. Vous protéger, vous et votre fils, dit Minerva d'un ton calme.

— C'est un grand sorcier, oui, concéda-t-il, mais quelqu'un de bien, j'en doute.

— Severus.

— Il m'a arraché à mon fils et ça, je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

— C'est la colère qui parle, fit remarquer Minerva.

— La colère mais aussi la déception, lâcha-t-il.

Et il planta la direction des gryffondors au milieu d'un couloir et il quitta très vite l'école. Il se sentait oppressé à Poudlard et voulait mettre le plus distance possible entre lui et le directeur. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ferait une bêtise s'il se trouvait à nouveau en face de Dumbledore.

Il transplana depuis Pré-au-Lard et atterrit à quelques mètres de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur du côté du chemin de traverse. Il se faufila au milieu de la foule et entra le pub miteux de Tom. Il loua une chambre et monta déposer ses affaires avant d'en ressortir dans une tenue plus simple. Il avait troqué ses robes de sorcier pour un jean et une chemise de couleur noire.

Il quitta le Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le Londres moldu. Il allait noyer à nouveau sa peine dans l'alcool. Il boirait jusqu'à en oublier son nom. Jusqu'à oublier qui il était.

Il choisit une destination au hasard et entra dans un pub où il se fit servir bière sur bière. Au bout d'un moment, il en perdit le décompte. Il ne savait plus à combien de bières il en était et il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était oublier à quel point Dumbledore était un salaud et qu'il n'était pas meilleur que lui pour s'en être pris à un gamin de onze ans. Pour s'en être pris à son propre fils.

Il se retint d'éclater en sanglots et finit rapidement son verre. Il redemanda une nouvelle tournée à la serveuse.

— Tu devrais arrêter là, suggéra la serveuse.

C'était une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux d'un bleu azur.

— Ressers-moi une autre tournée, exigea froidement le maître des potions.

— Non, dit-elle. Tu as assez bu pour la soirée. Je ne sais pas qui est la femme qui te met dans un tel état mais sache qu'elle ne le mérite certainement pas.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Une femme. Si seulement c'était une peine de cœur, il aurait su s'en sortir mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien pire que ça.

— Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et servez-moi, trancha-t-il.

— Je ne vous resservirais pas, répliqua la blonde.

— Dans ce cas, j'irai voir ailleurs.

Il lança un regard noir à la serveuse et quitta le bar en titubant. Il était dans un état d'ébriété bien avancé et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir boire autre chose. À cette allure, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et sombrerait dans un coma.

Il manqua de se prendre la porte du bar et se faufila difficilement au milieu de la foule de passants. Il percuta un homme qui l'insulta et lui hurla de regarder où il mettait les pieds.

— Monsieur ! l'interpella une voix féminine dans son dos.

Il reconnut la voix et se retourna pour voir une blonde accourir précipitamment vers lui.

— Que me voulez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il exaspéré.

— Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, répondit la serveuse.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour rentrer chez moi, claqua-t-il sèchement.

— Vous êtes ivre, fit remarquer la blonde d'un ton aussi sec que le maître des potions.

— Quelle remarque pertinente ! railla-t-il sarcastique.

— Vous savez parler aux femmes, vous !

Severus fusilla l'impertinente du regard et se détourna d'elle pour poursuivre son chemin. Mais la jeune femme était décidée à le suivre. Dans d'autres situations, il aurait certainement été touché par tant de sollicitude mais aujourd'hui, la serveuse l'irritait bien plus qu'autre chose.

Il chercha sa baguette magique et ne la trouva nulle part. Il était en train de traverser la route et venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié sa baguette dans sa chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il se morigéna intérieurement et allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit un cri de l'autre côté de la rue.

— Monsieur ! Attention !

Il se tourna vers la serveuse et vit le regard horrifié qu'elle posait sur lui. Il eut juste à peine le temps de remarquer les phares d'une voiture, qu'il sentit quelque chose le percuter violemment. Il eut l'impression d'être élevé dans les airs et retomba brutalement sur du goudron froid.

Il avait horriblement mal et sentait du sang couler lentement sur ses tempes. Il toussa brusquement et sa bouche s'emplit d'un goût métallique. Sa vue se brouilla et il perçut à travers ses paupières, des silhouettes qui se pressaient autour de lui.

— Monsieur !

Il essaya d'ouvrir les paupières mais il n'y arriva pas. Il pensa à un regard émeraude avant de s'éteindre.

« — Dis, maman, mon chéri.

— Pa…pa…papa.

— Allez, mon amour ! Dis, ma…man.

— Papa.

— Harry, s'il te plaît, fais plaisir à maman.

— Papa, répéta à nouveau Harry.

Severus poussa un soupir et jeta un regard déçu à son fils.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Il le dira bien un jour ou l'autre, le réconforta James.

— Pour l'instant, il ne dit que papa, répliqua Severus.

— Parce que c'est le mot le plus facile à dire pour un enfant, rétorqua James. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu l'entendras bien un jour te dire maman. Après tout, nous avons toute la vie devant nous.

Severus prit son fils dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front. Son mari avait raison. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux. »

James qui était en train de disputer une partie d'échecs avec Harry, sentit brusquement son souffle se couper. Il hoqueta de douleur et lâcha le pion qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il s'effondra à genoux et porta une main à son cœur.

— Papa ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— James ? Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Sirius qui était assis dans un fauteuil, un bouquin dans les mains.

— Severus, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à son compagnon.


	4. L'étreinte des ténèbres

**Tout pour te reconquérir**

.

.

Chapitre 4

 **L'étreinte des ténèbres**

.

.

— Putain de merde ! jura une voix tout près de lui.

— Nous sommes en train de le perdre, hurla une autre.

— Le défibrillateur, vite !

Severus pouvait entendre tout un bourdonnement autour de lui, comme des échos. Il était difficile de percevoir correctement les voix car c'était comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau et les mots l'atteignaient de façon incohérente.

Il était en train de quitter son corps et ne ressentit donc pas les effets du choc électrique qu'il reçut au niveau du thorax et qui se propagea dans tout son corps pour atteindre son cœur.

Il plongea dans les ténèbres avec satisfaction. Il nageait dans l'oubli et pour une fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un fils et qu'il était marié à Potter, il se sentit apaisé, comme débarrassé de tous ces maux qui pourrissaient sa vie.

 _Severus fut tiré de son sommeil par les cris de son fils. Il grogna, irrité, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur sa table de chevet._

— _Génial ! maugréa-t-il. Il n'est seulement que quatre heures du matin._

 _Il retira un peu sèchement le bras qui enroulait sa taille et maudit son époux qui dormait paisiblement sans être gêné par les hurlements incessants de leur fils. Le salaud affichait même un sourire heureux dans son sommeil._

 _Le jeune maître des potions se demandait toujours comment son veela faisait pour ne pas être réveillé par Harry. Il était sûr qu'avec une telle puissance de voix, leur gamin était entendu dans tout le village, si ce n'était tout le pays._

 _Severus lança un dernier regard noir à son gryffondor de mari et se dirigea vers la chambre de leur fils, ne remarquant jamais les petites boules oranges qui se trouvaient dans les oreilles de son cher et tendre époux._

 _Harry continuait de hurler et Severus jura doucement entre ses dents._

— _Maudits soient ces connards qui ont dit que c'était merveilleux d'être parent, grommela-t-il. Ils ont juste omis de dire qu'après ça, tu n'as plus le droit de dormir plus de deux putains d'heures !_

 _Il s'approcha du berceau de son gamin et se rappela qu'il devrait castrer James avant qu'il ne tombe de nouveau enceint car il était hors de question qu'il se prive de sommeil pour un autre enfant. À cette allure, il commettrait vraiment un meurtre et il était sûr et certain que son mari serait la principale victime._

— _Alors, mon chéri, que penses-tu de prouver à maman à quel point tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer à son arrivée._

 _L'enfant aux cheveux bruns ressemblant à un nid d'oiseaux le regarda avec un air curieux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte._

— _Tu es très intelligent, n'est-ce pas, Harry-Nours ? poursuivit le jeune maître des potions avec un grand sourire._

 _Harry lui fit un sourire heureux comme s'il approuvait ses paroles. Severus était ravi de constater qu'Harry avait pris beaucoup plus de lui que de James comme il avait cru le penser au début à cause de leur frappante ressemblance et de leur obsession pour le quidditch._

 _Harry n'avait même pas encore un an qu'il était déjà accro à ce jeu débile. Il espérait sincèrement qu'en grandissant, leur fils aimerait au moins un peu les potions autant qu'il adorait le quidditch, même s'il pensait que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance._

 _Même si Harry n'était pas autant passionné de potions que lui, il se rassurerait en sachant qu'il n'avait pas mis au monde un idiot de gryffondor en plus. Il était assez entouré de lions comme ça. Il était même prêt à prendre un poufsouffle. C'était dire à quel point il était désespéré._

— _Mais avant que l'on poursuive cette conversation, je voudrais que tu saches que, peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras réparti, tu seras toujours mon fils, déclara Severus. Mais si jamais tu essaies de te détourner du chemin de Serpentard, je te promets que lorsque tu ramèneras une de tes conquêtes à la maison, tu seras le garçon le plus embarrassé de tout le Royaume-Uni car je montrais des photos de toi qui ne seront guère flatteuses donc t'as intérêt à te comporter en parfait serpentard à partir de maintenant. Est-ce bien clair ?_

 _Harry cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de sourire à nouveau._

— _Je vois que nous nous sommes parfaitement compris, sourit Severus d'un air satisfait._

 _Il souleva Harry et le sortit de son berceau. L'enfant s'accrocha à sa chemise de nuit et Severus cala confortablement la tête d'Harry contre sa poitrine._

 _Severus s'assit sur une chaise près de la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils puis poussa un soupir tandis qu'Harry mâchouillait un bout de tissu de son pyjama. Il avait eu dans l'idée de parler sérieusement avec son fils mais maintenant qu'il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, il avait complètement oublié son discours préparé et sentit le sommeil s'en aller alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de dormir encore un peu plus._

— _Je suppose que tu m'as réveillé parce que tu avais faim, soupira-t-il, quelque peu fatigué._

 _Harry émit un petit bruit joyeux et Severus le prit comme étant une réponse positive. Il descendit avec Harry à la cuisine et l'installa sur sa chaise haute avant de se mettre à préparer une purée de légumes pour son fils. Il aurait très bien pu faire appel à un elfe de maison et ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide mais il préférait le faire lui-même. Il voulait s'occuper de son fils autant que possible pendant qu'il en avait le temps._

 _Le brun servit la purée dans le bol spécial Harry-Nours et s'assit en face de son fils qui battait des mains dans l'air, un sourire heureux aux lèvres._

— _Il t'en faut tellement peu pour être heureux que parfois j'en suis presque jaloux, dit Severus._

 _Il prit une cuillerée de la purée et la porta à la bouche d'Harry qui ouvrit grand la bouche. Severus esquissa un sourire tendre en contemplant son fils manger avec appétit. Harry souriait parfois entre deux bouchées et la vue de ce visage heureux fit fondre un peu plus le cœur du jeune espion._

 _Il allait donner une autre cuillerée à Harry lorsqu'une pointe de douleur fit son apparition dans sa poitrine, comprimant son cœur dans un étau d'acier. Il haleta brusquement à la recherche d'un peu d'oxygène et s'effondra sur le sol de la cuisine, une main sur la poitrine, agrippant avec fermeté sa chemise de nuit. Il se mordit furieusement la langue pour ne pas hurler et sentit des flux de magie s'échapper de son corps. Il perdait le contrôle de sa magie._

 _Il manquait pratiquement d'air et entendit à peine le bruit que fit le bol d'Harry alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol tout près de lui. Il essaya de se concentrer et tenta de réguler les battements de son cœur mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop mal._

 _Dans sa douleur aveuglante et presque sourde, il put percevoir les pleurs d'Harry puis une chaleur intense, réconfortante, entoura tout son être et son mal disparut peu à peu, ramenant un certain calme, une sérénité dans son âme meurtrie._

 _Severus leva la tête vers son enfant et croisa le regard émeraude embué d'Harry. Yeux dans les yeux, il ne put contenir sa peine et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il se précipitait vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort contre sa poitrine, se calant dans un coin de la cuisine, se balançant d'avant et d'arrière._

— _Je suis tellement désolé…pardon…pardon… pleura Severus. Je ne voulais pas mon chéri. Maman est…je suis désolé...désolé._

 _Il répéta ses mots pendant un long moment. Ce fut peut-être des heures, des minutes ou même quelques secondes mais à cet instant-là, l'ancien mangemort se fichait pas mal du temps. Il tenait son fils contre lui qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler d'une minute à l'autre. Harry pleurait contre sa poitrine et Severus murmurait d'une voix brisée contre la peau douce et fine de son fils._

— _Je…C'est Regulus qui avait raison… murmura-t-il doucement._

 _ **« — As-tu déjà oublié ce que ce connard et ses amis t'ont fait ? Bordel, Sev ! Il t'a déjà énormément fait souffrir par le passé, il continuera toujours de le faire.**_

— _**Je suis son compagnon, Reg, souffla Severus. Si je le rejette, il mourra et je serais condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Est-ce ce que tu veux pour moi ?**_

— _**Tu sais très bien que non, s'irrita le jeune Black. Putain, Sev, arrête de me faire dire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites. Tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense de Potter et sa bande. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais le tuer pour toi et le problème serait réglé. Tu ne serais pas obligé d'épouser un monstre pareil.**_

— _**Reg !**_

— _**Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de t'aider ? Je ne veux pas que tu épouses ce connard par obligation, pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.**_

— _**Je n'ai pas trop de choix, dit Severus avec amertume et désespoir.**_

— _**Tu ne seras jamais heureux avec lui, Sev. Pas après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Pas depuis cette nuit, souligna Regulus.**_

 _ **Severus ne pouvait répliquer face à ça. Il ne savait quoi dire alors il garda le silence, laissant son ami ruminer sa rage et pester contre cette putain de magie qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il sentit le regard du mangemort sur lui et se raidir brièvement lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque et qu'un baiser vint s'échouer avec douceur sur son front.**_

— _**Je n'approuve pas ta décision mais te soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive mais sache que si jamais tu venais à changer d'avis, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer ce petit con de Potter pour toi, dit Regulus.**_

— _**Je sais.**_

 _ **Regulus recula de quelques pas et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avant de lâcher un soupir défait.**_

— _**Il ne te mérite pas, tu sais, souffla le serpentard d'un ton triste. Et tu ne mérites pas de vivre avec l'homme qui est responsable de ton malheur.**_

 _ **Sur ces paroles, Regulus s'en alla sans se retourner. Severus le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux. Regulus avait raison mais que pouvait-il y faire ? »**_

 _Severus resserra son étreinte autour d'Harry et souffla profondément, les mains tremblantes._

— _Quand Po…ton père est venu chez moi à l'Impasse du Tisseur pour la première fois et m'annoncer que j'étais son compagnon, lui un veela, je lui ai claqué la porte au nez en pensant que c'était encore une blague de sa part. Pourquoi aurais-je pu penser autrement lorsqu'il s'était amusé avec ses amis à faire de ma vie un enfer à Poudlard ? J'avais toujours été la cible préférée de leurs farces alors j'avais supposé qu'il se moquait de moi, débuta Severus, la voix quelque peu rauque. Cette première visite m'avait rendu si furieux que j'avais détruit tout mon stock de potions ainsi que quelques vieux meubles qui décoraient la maison dans laquelle j'avais grandi. J'étais en colère contre ton père et lui en voulait de continuer à me persécuter, même après Poudlard. Et il est revenu le lendemain, cette fois-ci avec un cadeau. Mais à peine ai-je vu son visage, que je lui ai claqué la porte au nez. Malgré tous mes rejets, ton père a persisté et j'ai fini par être perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça et j'étais désespéré de savoir s'il se jouait une nouvelle fois de moi ou s'il me disait la vérité._

 _ **« Severus était absorbé dans la préparation d'une potion qui demandait énormément d'attention et de précaution. Il était beaucoup plus précis dans ses gestes que d'ordinaire. Il levait à peine ses yeux de la potion et savait qu'une seconde d'inattention pouvait tout gâcher et il serait contraint de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Chose qu'il ne pouvait pas absolument se permettre car les ingrédients de cette potion étaient excessivement coûteux et très rares.**_

 _ **Il était en train de couper finement le cœur d'un dragon qu'il avait réussi à avoir illégalement grâce à Lucius lorsque soudain, on frappa à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée sur le mur d'en face et fronça les sourcils. Il était assez tard et Regulus lui avait rendu visite il y a quelques heures, le laissant à ses potions dont quelques unes étaient à faire et à livrer à leur maître qui n'avait guère de patience.**_

 _ **Il était en plein dilemme et ne savait quoi décider. Il ne pouvait laisser sa potion sans surveillance plus de deux minutes et la rater à ce stade de la préparation serait douloureux pour lui plus tard. Il décida donc d'ignorer la personne qui frappait à sa porte et supposa que cette dernière partirait en l'absence de réponses.**_

— _**Severus ! Je sais que tu es là, cria une voix familière à travers la porte.**_

 _ **Le jeune maître des potions se tendit subitement à la reconnaissance de cette voix. Potter.**_

— _**Je souhaiterais simplement te parler. Cinq minutes, s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Severus grinça des dents, irrité. Il avait pensé que le gryffondor cesserait avec ce jeu et arrêterait avec ce harcèlement stupide. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette blague qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il était plus que confus face aux actions de Potter et ne savait quoi faire des cadeaux qu'il lui apportait à chacune de ses visites.**_

 _ **Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et essaya de se concentrer sur sa potion. Il avait fini par oublier Potter mais se rappela de sa présence derrière la porte lorsque celle-ci explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Severus eût le réflexe de se mettre à l'abri à l'entente de la potion qui se mit à siffler dangereusement. Un morceau de bois avait dû se retrouver dans la mixture. Des gouttes de potion s'échappèrent du chaudron et finit par exploser.**_

— _**Par Godric ! Severus ! s'écria Potter, alarmé.**_

 _ **Le jeune Auror se précipita vers lui, faisant attention à ne pas glisser et s'agenouilla tout près de lui. James posa une main hésitante sur son genou et plongea son regard dans le sien.**_

— _**Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le gryffondor.**_

 _ **Severus avait envie d'invectiver l'auror, de le maudire puis de le chasser de chez lui mais savait par avance qu'aucune de ses actions ne feraient fuir Potter. Qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait envie de faire. La preuve en était qu'il avait pénétré chez lui par effraction, détruisant sa porte ainsi que sa potion. Avec la porte ouverte, un vent frais s'engouffra dans sa maison et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il était légèrement vêtu, une chemise noire et un pantalon simple de la même couleur.**_

 _ **James retira sa veste, se pencha vers lui et le passa par-dessus ses épaules. Severus l'avait laissé faire, presque encouragé. Le jeune maître des potions était fatigué émotionnellement et ne savait pas jusqu'à quand il pourrait supporter cette mascarade. Il souhaitait revenir à sa vie d'avant mais savait que c'était un vœu peu et qu'il n'en aurait pas fini de sitôt avec Potter.**_

— _**Je veux une preuve, Potter, exigea-t-il d'une voix basse.**_

 _ **James lui fit un grand sourire et hocha simplement la tête. Il se leva et retira le tee-shirt qu'il portait puis ferma les yeux d'un air concentré peint sur le visage avant que n'apparaisse une paire d'ailes dans son dos.**_

 _ **Severus n'était pas un grand spécialiste des veelas ou des vélanes mais savait parfaitement ce que signifiait l'apparition des ailes. Un veela ou une vélane ne pouvait montrer ses ailes qu'à son compagnon. Et il avait sous ses yeux la preuve que Potter ne mentait pas et qu'il était vraiment son compagnon. Il avait face à lui la preuve que ce n'était pas une farce concoctée par Potter et ses amis pour l'humilier une fois de plus et à ce stade, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.**_

— _**Sors de chez moi, Potter.**_

— _**Severus…**_

— _**Sors ! le chassa le mangemort. Va-t'en ! Dehors !**_

 _ **James semblait déchiré entre rester pour tenter de calmer son compagnon ou partir avant d'empirer la situation.**_

— _**Je…je… bafouilla piteusement James.**_

 _ **Il finit par se rhabiller et partit après avoir réparé la porte qu'il avait détruite à son arrivée.**_

 _ **Severus ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se mit à sangloter. »**_

— _Après avoir appris que j'étais bel et bien son compagnon, j'ai maudit ma vie ainsi que la terre entière. Ton père était un veela et moi, son compagnon. Selon une loi intemporelle, il était fait pour moi comme j'étais fait pour lui. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. J'étais coincé avec lui. Qu'importe ce que je désirais, je ne pouvais rejeter, James. Je l'ai voulu de toutes mes forces, tu sais. J'ai voulu le rejeter juste pour qu'il souffre. J'avais tellement envie de lui faire du mal que je m'en faisais moi-même. La vie était une fois de plus injuste envers moi et me condamnait à vivre avec l'homme que je haïssais le plus au monde, avec la personne qui m'avait persécuté tout au long de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Pour moi, c'était comme obligé une personne violée à épouser son violeur. C'était ce que je ressentais, continua Severus d'une voix lointaine. Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _ **« Severus s'était enfermé dans une chambre pendant une semaine, ne souhaitant voir ni parler à personne. Il avait déménagé de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour aller vivre quelques temps chez Regulus. Cette semaine au 12, Square Grimmaurd lui avait permis d'éviter Potter car ce dernier avait eu pour habitude de le visiter chaque jour.**_

 _ **Il était allongé sur le dos, le regard fixé sur le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.**_

— _**Maître Severus.**_

 _ **Le serpentard sursauta sur son lit et se redressa vivement pour voir l'elfe de maison de son ami, debout près du lit, ses yeux globuleux le regardant avec un air critique.**_

— _**Il est midi, maître Severus, et vous devez prendre votre potion, dit l'elfe de maison.**_

— _**Je n'en veux pas, Kreattur.**_

— _**Si vous ne la prenez pas, votre magie sera hors de votre contrôle et votre cœur pourrait…**_

— _**Je sais tout ça, Kreattur ! le coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. Je le sais, d'accord ? Je sais ce qui se passera si je ne prends pas cette foutue potion ! Je la prends depuis la fin de ma cinquième année alors je sais !**_

 _ **Severus n'avait pas besoin que Kreattur lui rappelle son état. Il le connaissait parfaitement bien et n'avait pas eu besoin de l'elfe de maison pour survivre jusque-là. Il s'en était sorti tout seul sans l'aide de qui que ce soit et continuerait à le faire mais juste aujourd'hui, il n'en voulait pas. Juste pour cette fois, il n'avait aucune envie de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé cette fameuse nuit et toutes les conséquences qui en avaient découlées. Il ne voulait pas y penser et aurait souhaité oublier ce malheureux événement.**_

— _**Maître Severus est en colère, fit remarquer l'elfe de maison.**_

— _**Tu en as encore des remarques pertinentes comme celle-ci ? railla-t-il d'un ton sec.**_

— _**Oui, beaucoup d'autres mais maître Severus n'a pas besoin de toutes les entendre, répondit Kreattur. Juste celles qui permettront à maître Severus de prendre sa potion.**_

— _**Je veux être seul, Kreattur.**_

— _**Kreattur sait que maître Severus souffre à cause du meilleur ami du traître à son sang.**_

— _**Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, cracha Severus.**_

— _**Kreattur n'est qu'un serviteur mais Kreattur sait beaucoup de choses. Kreattur connaît la haine de maître Severus et Kreattur sait aussi que maître Severus souffre énormément parce qu'il veut connaître l'amour, répliqua l'elfe de maison.**_

— _**Tais-toi ! ordonna Severus.**_

— _**Maître Severus a été maltraité par son père. Maître Severus a été humilié pendant des années par le traître à son sang et ses meilleurs amis. Maître Severus a perdu la seule amie qu'il avait. La magie de maître Severus et son cœur sont…**_

— _**Tais-toi ! l'interrompit le jeune homme. La ferme !**_

— _**Aujourd'hui, maître Severus est confronté à un choix difficile. Rejeter ou accepter celui qui est responsable de sa déchéance. Le choix est difficile parce que même si maître Severus haït l'idiot Potter, il voudrait connaître l'amour. Maître Severus sait que le bourreau pourrait devenir un ami, un amant et un mari. Que l'idiot Potter pourrait le rendre heureux s'il lui donnait une chance mais maître Severus hésite parce l'idiot Potter était fiancé à son ancienne meilleure amie. Maître Severus hésite parce que l'idiot Potter l'a tellement humilié qu'il ne pourra jamais complètement lui faire confiance. Maître Severus hésite parce que l'idiot Potter et ses amis ont fait bien pire que son père et aucune potion, aucune magie ne pourra réparer ce qu'ils ont si facilement brisé. Maître Severus hésite parce qu'il a peur d'y perdre son âme car sa vie a déjà été détruite, poursuivit Kreattur, imperturbable.**_

— _**Ferme-la !**_

— _**Ce n'est pas parce que la vie de maître Severus a été détruite qu'il doit perdre espoir. Maître Severus pourrait apprendre à aimer et se laisser aimer en retour, même si c'est le meilleur ami du traître à son sang. Si la magie l'a choisi pour vous, c'est que l'idiot Potter doit réparer quelque chose.**_

— _**Il n'y a rien à réparer. Ne vois-tu donc pas ? Je suis condamné et personne n'y pourra grand-chose, persiffla le jeune maître des potions. Même le seigneur des ténèbres avec ses grands pouvoirs ne peut rien faire.**_

— _**Avoir des enfants est la seule façon d'échapper à la mort et de connaître le véritable amour, dit Kreattur.**_

 _ **Severus lança un regard stupéfait à l'elfe de maison et se laissa docilement faire lorsque ce dernier lui fit boire sa potion et lui apporta une soupe de légumes.**_

 _ **Il laissa le vieil elfe prendre soin de lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. »**_

 _Severus renifla quelque peu et dessina des cercles invisibles dans le dos d'Harry._

— _Kreattur tout comme Regulus avait raison. Tous deux avaient vu justes, poursuivit-il. J'ai fini par accepter ton père et lui ai autorisé à me faire la cour à condition qu'il n'en informe pas ses amis. J'étais encore mangemort à l'époque et même si j'avais donné une chance à ton père de me courtiser, je ne voulais pas faire face à ses amis. Il s'est plié à ma volonté et nous avons entamé une relation bancale et incertaine à cause de notre passé. Parce que ton père était mon compagnon, Lily est réapparue dans ma vie. Je dois avouer que je ne fus pas heureux de son retour. J'étais soulagé qu'elle m'ait pardonné et qu'elle ait accepté mes excuses mais je n'étais pas ravi de l'avoir auprès de moi. Surprenant car j'avais tant souhaité son pardon que lorsque je l'ai obtenu, je n'ai ressenti qu'une profonde amertume. Il était évident pour moi que l'amour que j'avais eu pour Lily s'était envolé après son pardon et j'avais fini par ouvrir les yeux sur elle. Elle n'était pas une véritable amie car si elle en était une, elle m'aurait pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné quand j'avais eu le plus besoin d'elle. Lily ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si elle avait eu à épouser ton père, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si James n'était pas un veela et moi, son compagnon. En fait, sans cette histoire de veela, Lily serait devenue Lily Potter et ton père n'aurait jamais cherché à me demander pardon. Ton père ne se serait jamais excusé pour toutes ces années d'humiliation. J'aurais continué à le haïr et j'aurais déploré la perte de Lily. Sans sa nature de veela, ton père n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur moi. Il ne m'aurait jamais aimé._

 _Severus ricana amèrement et se maudit d'être aussi sentimental mais il avait besoin de se confier, de dire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur._

— _Qui pourrait aimer un être tel que moi sans l'aide de la Magie ? renifla-t-il avec dédain. Je suis laid, antisocial et guère attrayant. Sans sa nature de veela, James n'aurait jamais posé les yeux sur moi et c'est peut-être en partie pour cela que je ne pourrais jamais me donner complètement à lui, que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui pense m'aimer. Sans ce lien, nous aurions continué à nous haïr et même avec ça, je continue à le haïr. Comment pourrais-je faire fi de ma haine, Harry ? Ton père m'a tellement fait souffrir qu'il est impossible pour moi de lui faire totalement confiance. James m'a fait aussi mal, si ce n'est plus, que Tobias. À la place des coups, j'ai reçu l'humiliation et je me demande ce qui aurait été préférable dans les deux cas. Les coups ou l'humiliation ? Je te rassure mon chéri, j'aime ton père mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr avec la même intensité. Il m'a fait trop mal et il n'en est pas vraiment conscient. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne sait même pas jusqu'où ont été les conséquences de leurs actes._

 _Severus eût un rire jaune et réprima le sanglot qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, son mari n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait souffert par sa faute et celle de ses amis._

— _Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il, abattu. James ne pourra jamais comprendre mais je m'en fiche car je t'ai, Harry. Tu es la seule bonne chose qui me soit arrivée dans tout ça. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux faire confiance sans avoir crainte d'être trahi._

 _Harry était calme dans ses bras et pendant un moment, le maître des potions a cru qu'il s'était endormi mais lorsqu'il vérifia, il croisa un regard vert parfaitement éveillé et attentif._

— _J'ai fini par tomber amoureux de James mais la seule personne que j'aimerais jamais sans haine, c'est toi Harry-Nours. Tu es le seul et celui qui me manquera quand tout sera fini. Le compte à rebours a commencé et rien ne peut l'arrêter, même pas mon amour pour toi._

 _Harry se remit à pleurer et Severus se leva de l'endroit où il s'était assis et berça l'enfant tout en fredonnant quelques berceuses._

— _Chut mon amour, je suis là, murmura-t-il doucement. Je serais là pour te voir grandir. Je t'accompagnerais sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire tes achats avant d'entrer à Poudlard et interdirais à ton père de te remettre la cape d'invisibilité car étant un Potter, je sais que tu t'attireras des ennuis alors autant les éviter en te permettant d'y foncer comme un idiot de gryffondor. Je serais là pour te retenir et te garder prisonnier de mes bras alors que tu seras sur le point de monter dans le Poudlard Express pour ta première année. Je t'écrirais aussi souvent que possible et t'attendrais avec impatience à la maison. Je te couvrirais de câlins et de honte devant tes amis quand nous nous retrouverons sur le quai 9 ¾ et te borderais après t'avoir lu quelques pages de mon livre de potions rares et interdites. Je te réprimanderais pour avoir manqué de te rompre le cou lors d'une de tes figures sur le dernier balai à la mode acheté récemment par ton père parce que comme toujours, James aura cédé à ton caprice. Je serais là pour te réconforter lors de tes premiers déboires amoureux. Je serais là, Harry. Pour encore quelques années, je serais là, assura-t-il._

 _Harry s'était endormi alors Severus remonta dans sa chambre et l'installa avec douceur dans son berceau, veillant à ne pas le réveiller dans le processus. L'ancien mangemort déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser de la pièce sans faire de bruit._

— _Ma, gémit Harry dans son sommeil, une larme perlant au coin de son œil._

 _Severus retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son époux. Il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, contemplant James. Le gryffondor avait l'air paisible, endormi. Il semblait presque inoffensif mais Severus savait qu'il n'en était rien. James était aussi dangereux qu'un serpent, si ce n'était peut-être plus. Il poussa un léger soupir et s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Il ne sursauta pas lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et il fut tiré contre la poitrine ferme de l'auror._

 _James sentait les feuilles mortes, la terre mouillée, le pin. Tout un mélange de parfums qui lui faisait à la forêt._

— _Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

— _Moi aussi._

 _Et c'était vrai. Il aimait James autant qu'il le haïssait et c'était douloureux parce que le gryffondor ne l'aimait qu'à cause d'une magie ancestrale, à cause d'un lien dont ils ne savaient presque rien mais qui avait tout chamboulé dans leurs vies._

 _Il aimait James et ça faisait mal parce que lui et Harry étaient tout ce qu'il avait et sans le gryffondor il n'aurait jamais eu la chance d'être aussi heureux._

 _Sans ce lien, il n'aurait jamais connu l'odeur de James, appris à l'apprécier. Sans ce lien, il n'aurait jamais découvert l'amour, n'aurait jamais souhaité être auprès de James et être apaisé par sa seule présence. Il n'aurait jamais connu le plaisir et n'aurait jamais su qu'il était aussi sensible au niveau des reins. Il n'aurait jamais connu la luxure et encore moins l'amour._

 _Sans ce lien, il n'aurait jamais eu Harry mais tant qu'il n'avait pas connu tout ça, il n'aurait jamais eu à regretter d'espérer la fin._

 _Parce que cela signifiait abandonner son fils et il ne le voulait pas. Parce que c'était de la faute de James et de ses amis, et ça faisait mal parce qu'il aimait cet homme qui l'avait condamné._

— _Moi aussi, répéta-t-il._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire t'aura plu. À la prochaine !

 **Lorina :** Salut ma belle ! Merci beaucoup. Je vais mieux maintenant même si je redoute la prochaine fois. J'espère que tu te seras régalée avec ce chapitre. Bises.

 **Juliana :** Alors tu n'as pas fini de dire pauvre Severus car il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Kiss.

 **Guest 2 :** Je suis ravie que tu aies pu rafraîchir ta mémoire sur l'histoire. Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera par la suite et comment James le retrouvera. Bises.

 **Astaroth671 :** Coucou ! Merci à toi. Je vais mieux maintenant et j'espère que ça durera car j'ai trinqué avec ces maux de tête. Bises.

 **Adenoide :** Il essaie de gérer ses problèmes comme il peut. Pas facile d'accepter qu'il a un enfant aussi facilement.

 **Aya31 :** Merci beaucoup.

 **Astrea :** Salut ! Cesse de t'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe. Tout le monde en fait. Moi la première. Ouais, mais pour le couple Sirius/Remus, ça ne sera pas facile. Trop de non-dits entre eux et un certain manque de confiance. Désolé pour la fin mais je suis une sadique. Lol.


End file.
